Blossoms and Lightning
by Moon8Child
Summary: The truth was once again creeping up his throat to ease her pain, but he couldn't tolerate it being told. Sasuke was still dumbly afraid of allowing himself to get attached to the one person that had offered him everything. That still offered him everything. And although he awfully wanted to take that chance to be happy with her, the past was catching up to them. Post-War SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's battered face was expressionless as he looked out of Konoha hospital.  
Outside, medics were coming in and out carrying casualties from the war.

_War._

The ironic part of the scene was the sun setting in the distance. The sky was a beautiful mix of oranges, pinks, and purples. It was a scene you would look at with that special someone. Or your family when you were out on a picnic.

It was a _happy _scene.

But for many, happiness was far from what this war had gotten them.

Especially not for him.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment taking in a deep breath. There was a sharp pain in the area where his ribs were, but he simply ignored it.

A soft knock on the door behind him was heard and he opened his eyes.

"Uh… Mr. Uchiha," came a quiet, squeaky voice, "L-Lady Tsunade asked to come check if you needed anything."

Sasuke peered over his shoulder, never fully turning around.  
At the doorway stood a rather timid looking girl fussing with her hands. She was in the nurse's uniform and had big brown eyes. Her hair, which was in two long ponytails resting on her shoulders was of the same color.

"I don't need anything." He spoke and turned back to face out the window.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

"_But thanks to you I made it."_

_Sasuke's mismatched eyes looked into Sakura's tired green orbs. _

_They weren't as shiny as they always were. They were glazed over with exhaustion. _

_She had used up almost all of her chakra, there was only a faint trace left, and he knew it would only be minutes before her body would give out on her completely. _

_The way she was panting against his chest made him uneasy. Her warm breath fanned against his collarbones and neck. _

_Her eyes drooped a bit more and Sasuke's stomach tightened, just like his grip on her to keep her from falling. She opened her mouth as if to speak but no words came out.  
_

"_Set… Her down…" he heard Obito speak beside him, exhaustion overtaking him as well._

_Sasuke flatly spoke, "Her arm is severely burned and we're in a desert."_

_Obito gave him a long stare before speaking, "We need to get back to Naruto quickly."_

_Sasuke gave him a short nod before turning his attention back to Sakura._

_Everything had finally taken its toll on her, her eyes were closed, her breaths long and slow._

* * *

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Ocean irises surveyed every inch of the person laying on the hospital bed in front of him.

The blinding white sheets were_ literally _making him blind. Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off of his team mate for the past two days even with constant nagging to go get some rest from Tsunade.

Her bubble gum pink hair was strewn on the pillow. The IV needle they had stuck up her left arm left a gross looking purple and green bruise as if the ones she came in with weren't enough. Her right arm was bandaged up, covering up the acid burn she'd received.

Her already pale skin looked even paler.

Naruto just wanted her to wake up. It'd been four days.

_Four fucking days._

He knew about the injuries that she had received during the war, but he couldn't understand why she would be out for this long. She should at least be awake. Resting on that same bed but _awake_.

He heard the door to his left creek open.  
He didn't face the person stepping in to the room but began to speak.

"When is she waking up, Kakashi?" Naruto questioned painfully although he knew his sensei wouldn't know the answer to that.

Kakashi let out a sigh and took a glance at Sakura. "You know I can't answer that, Naruto. But I know that she _will _wake up. Don't give up on Sakura so quick."

"I'm not giving up on her, I'm just so tired of waiting. I want to see her smiling and laughing again. Healing people. Punching me. I just want to see that she _is_ okay."

"She will be, just have patience. Remember she took a few good blows and used up all of her chakra."

Naruto heavily sighed.

"Has Sasuke come to visit her?" he asked dryly. He turned to face Kakashi whom was standing calmly with his hands in his pockets facing the bed.

Kakashi's eyes stayed glued to the bed.

"That _asshole_." Naruto hissed through gritted teeth.

Annoyance building up in his chest at the thought that Sasuke hadn't even cared enough to come and just maybe take a peek, he spun around and made a bolt towards the door.  
As his hand wrapped around the metal door handle a poof followed by a cloud of smoke appeared before him.

Kakashi stared into Naruto's tired eyes. Dark circles had begun to form from the lack of rest.

Naruto clenched his teeth a bit harder, "I'm just going to speak to him."

Kakashi, leaning against the door to keep him from leaving, spoke, "Give him time Naruto."

Naruto was about to protest but Kakashi continued, "Sasuke _just_ came back. This whole time, you three spent it fighting in a war. Give him time to clear his mind up a bit more. Don't rush to conclusions."

The air was tense for a couple of seconds before Naruto's face softened a bit.  
As much as he hated to admit it, Kakashi was right. Sasuke did still need time.

"I'm going to go outside to get some air."

Kakashi pushed himself off the door with little effort and stepped out of the young ninja's way.

He watched as Naruto left the room hastily and chuckled at himself.

"That Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

The bothersome chirping of birds outside his window forced him to get up.

Naruto sluggishly sat up on his bed. This was the first time in two days that he'd gotten sleep and it felt wonderful, and to be honest he wanted to close his eyes once again and be consumed by his dreams.

He slid his feet in to his fuzzy slippers set on the floor beside his bed.

Dragging his feet along the wooden floors of his filthy apartment he entered his small bathroom and proceeded to turn on the faucet and splash his face with the crisp water. He examined himself in the mirror, the bags under his eyes had minimized and he didn't appear as a walking zombie anymore.

He got a hold of the towel sitting on the sink and dried his face, only to stare at himself once more.

"Try and get him to talk." He told the person in the mirror.

"Don't get too talkative and don't bring up stupid stuff."

"He'll start talking on his own."

"Be calm Naruto."

Naruto sighed.

After giving himself that mini talk of advice, Naruto changed into his ninja suit and headed out his apartment. Along the way he repeated the same conversation he had with himself in his mind.

"…_Don't bring up stupid stuff."_

"_Be calm Naruto."_

"_He'll start talking on his own."_

* * *

The smell of antiseptics traveled in and out of Sasukes nose as he walked through the white tiled hospital halls. It was a nauseating smell, sickeningly sweet in a way. The sound of his sandals grazing against the floor and horrendous coughs of patients bounced off the walls.

He didn't know where he was going, well that is what he was telling himself, but he knew where he wanted to go.

He wanted to convince himself that his feet had a mind of their own and that they were the ones leading him to room 301.

But he knew that wasn't true. It was all bullshit. A big load of bullshit.  
He wanted to rush into that room and see her big green eyes glistening. See her full of life like she always had been.

He wanted her to be that _annoying_ girl again.

But Sasuke knew that if he walked into that room, that wouldn't be what he'd see.

As he played over the image of a full-of-life Sakura in his head he came to a sudden halt.

There it was, the huge grey door with the green little sign smack dab in the middle of it that had the number 301 carved into it in white.

He stared at the numbers until they became a mess of distorted lines and his eyes began to ache.

Sasuke focused his vision again, the numbers going back to their normal design.

_301._

It felt like it was taking millions of years for his hand to reach the door handle. It felt as if he was the only one working in slow motion while everything else around him was going at natural speed.

Halfway there Sasuke paused, clenching his hand into a fist.  
His knuckles turned a ghostly white from the excessive force.

"_Fucking hell." Sasuke inwardly seethed._

With that, he twisted around and started making way back to his room hurriedly.

* * *

Once in his room Sasuke internally cussed himself out again.

_Dumbass!_

_Idiot!_

He paced back and forth, to the window, back to the door.

Window, door.

Window, door.

Window, door.

_Fuck!_

Sasuke took in a deep, long breath and leaned against the wall. Taking in another few long breaths to cool down.

He was so confused, frenzied that he didn't have the courage to step into that damn room.

"_Why?!" he screamed at himself._

"_Because you're a coward! You're afraid!"_

"_You know that if you walk in there and you see her laying there lifeless you will go back to that day again to when you lost everything!"_

"_YOU'RE A COWARD!"_

* * *

"Tsunade, what is really going on with Sakura?"

"If I knew, Sakura would be up and about. Helping me around the hospital like always, Kakashi."

Kakashi studied Tsunade, he could easily see past her façade.  
Behind that face of determination was one contorted with poignancy.

Just like the team, he understood Sakura's condition was affecting Tsunade equally rough.

"I'm going to go see what reckless activity Naruto is up to." He half smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade watched as the smoke completely vanished and went back to painfully filling out papers.


	3. Chapter 3

Shrugging off his meltdown Sasuke took a seat on his bed.

He hated having to stay in the hospital, but with his eyes still sore from war, they had to keep him near in case his vision started deteriorating. And he also had no place to stay yet, so Tsunade allowed him to stay in the hospital.

He picked up a newspaper from the bedside table.  
Sasuke looked over a paragraph about the damage the war had caused in the Land of Lightning, the more he focused on the words the more his eyes began to hurt.

He growled and threw the newspaper across the room. The pages scattered all over, sailing gently in the air and landing flatly on the floor.

_Everything is so pointless now. _

As he watched the paper land he caught a glimpse of a pair of feet at the door way.

Sasuke snapped his head up to meet two cerulean pools.  
Trying to hide the fact that he was losing his shit, Sasuke stood up and looked at Naruto with a bored expression.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's all this paper doing on the ground?"

"None of your business."

Naruto closed the door behind him and stepped farther in to the room.

"Look, Sasuke I just want to talk." He said calmly.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Why don't you stop being so hard headed, Sasuke? We…" Naruto took a deep breath at that thought, "Sakura and I want to help you. That's what we've been trying to do. And now that you're here…"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, "Well stop trying. Sakura isn't even here. It doesn't matter. It never did."

Naruto's face dropped and he cast his eyes down, he was no longer looking at his friend's never-breaking, placid-looking mask.

"_Shut up_. She may not be here now, but she _will_ be. I don't know when, but she _will_ be."

The sharingan wielder scoffed.

At this Naruto's hands turned into fists. Tightening by the second.

"You're such an _asshole_. Don't you understand what we've been through because of you? What _she's_ been through?"

Sasuke stiffened, chest tightening.

"She's been to hell and back. Cried countless nights. Sacrificed her life at some points, and _it doesn't matter_?"

Naruto continued, "You remember that time you tried to kill her after you defeated Danzo?"

Sasuke felt his body go cold.

_Damn you, shut up._

"Before she went off to find you she talked to me… She confessed her love for me."

Sasuke swallowed hard.

_Why the fuck is he telling me this?_

"I wanted to believe everything she was telling me. I wanted to convince myself that what she was saying was true, just as hard as she was trying herself."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and let out a heartbroken chuckle.

"But it was all a plan to go after you." Naruto finished with a pain-full grin.

Sasuke stood there suddenly forgetting how to speak.

"During the war, I always thought about how things would be between the three of us afterwards if we all lived. I thought about how everything would be like when we first became Team 7. But better."

"Back then, I knew you did everything for a reason. I even got to think that you did what you to protect her… But I guess I was wrong. You seem to enjoy hurting her, Sasuke."

At that last statement Sasuke wanted to shout back at him that he was wrong. So very wrong and that he wanted nothing more than to make Sakura happy.

That all these years, all those times he'd acted cold and emotionless were the times in which he wished he could hold her tight and have her selfishly all to himself. To hear her tell him how much she loved him, and for him to answer back with an "I do too".

"Naruto…" Sasuke began but was cut off by shouting outside the room.

"Hurry up!"

"We need to get to her _now_!"

Naruto didn't get to hear Sasuke calling him and turned his attention towards the commotion outside. He swung open the door and past him sprinted five or seven nurses. A flash of green was seen in between the white uniforms and Naruto knew immediately who it was.

Panic rushed through his veins and Naruto looked back at Sasuke, whom was standing there rather awkwardly with a confused and annoyed expression.

"It's Sakura." Naruto said worriedly, voice cracking.

Sasuke's vision went out of focus when he heard her name. He got the urge to throw up but decided now wasn't the time to act foolish like before.

Instead he dashed past Naruto bumping him strongly on the shoulder as he made his way out the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto howled and raced after him.

Sasuke was running full speed towards her room.

_Is she awake?_

_Is something wrong?_

_Is she… dead?_

He mentally slapped himself for thinking about something so absurd. She couldn't die. Sakura wasn't one to give up.

_No, of course not. _

As he slipped around a corner Sasuke saw his old sensei standing guard in front of her door.  
This made him scowl.

_He better move out of the way._

"Kakashi, move!" Sasuke bellowed as he reached his destination.

"What the hell is going on?!" A blonde yelled behind him.

"I cannot let you in." Kakashi said coolly raising up his hands.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke seethed through gritted teeth.

"Sensei, _let us in_." Naruto fumed.

The silver haired nin looked over the two furious boys, not wanting to deny their request again verbally with the fear of them creating a scene. Which he had no time to deal with right now.

Reaching his boiling point, Sasuke finally blared in the masked ninjas face, "God damn it! _Move_, Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked deep into Sasuke's eyes once more, "I _said_ I _cannot_…"

The unlatching of a lock was heard and the door in back of Kakashi, with the green little sign that had the numbers 301 on it, that Naruto had spent two days voluntarily locked behind, that Sasuke had not the guts to go beyond, creaked open.

The air got thick and all three men held their breath as Tsunade walked out of the room.

Beads of sweat dripped down the sides of her face and her eyes were red and glossy.

"S-She's…" Tsunade stuttered.

The men braced themselves for the worst news possible. Naruto became a sickly pale color and Sasuke suffered nauseousness again.

Tsunade began talking only to start crying and giggling at the same time.  
All three nins looked at her in utter bewilderment.

Naruto was about to question what the hell was so funny at a time like this when she finally spluttered out what she had been trying to say from the moment she walked out of the room.

"She's up."


	4. Chapter 4

"_She's up… She's up… She's up…"_

Sasuke played the words over and over in his head.

His body was refusing to make any type of movement, he was just standing there stupidly.

Don't get it wrong, he was overjoyed at the fact that she was finally back, that he didn't lose everything once more. Yet at the same time afraid because after years of being bitter and pushing away people and "cutting off ties" with her and everyone else, he wouldn't know how to act when it came time for them to talk.

"…suke."

Sasuke shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to face the person calling his name.

"You can wait until tomorrow to see her." Kakashi said apprehensively after seeing Sasuke's reaction. He understood what was really going on beneath Sasuke's serene exterior, that look of calmness was nothing more than a mask of deceit.

Not answering his old teacher, Sasuke looked behind him to find the blonde missing.

Seeing this, Kakashi spoke up again, "He's inside."

And in fact he was, Sasuke noticed Naruto already standing at the end of her bed.  
He panicked at the thought of her seeing him standing there not making an attempt to go in, then saw that Sakura was covered by a sick green looking curtain hanging from the ceiling. She couldn't see him as long as it wasn't yanked to the side and that made him feel a little more at ease.

He took a step aside so the wall would keep him out of sight.

"I'm going to go for a walk in the town." He told Kakashi quietly.

Kakashi just nodded his head and watched as his old student turned around and started walking off.

* * *

"I was so worried about you Sakura-chan! I'm really glad you're finally awake!" Naruto said gleefully putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

The pinkette grinned, "Haha, I knew you'd be, but I'm fine now!"

Although still drained and bruised, Sakura was extremely pleased that Naruto and Kakashi-sensei had been there for when she'd finally be out of that "mini coma" as Tsunade had called it.

"Ah Sakura, good to have you back." Her sensei said smiling behind his mask.

"When are you allowed to leave?" Naruto questioned eagerly.

"Tsunade-sama said tomorrow would be fine since my injuries are no longer life threatening." Sakura said proudly.

The foxes face brightened, "That's great Sakura-chan! We can go get some ramen at Ichiraku!"

Sakura looked at Naruto and Kakashi admirably.

She was happy, so, so happy to be back.

* * *

He felt the gravel crunching from beneath his sandals and the bit of wind there was brushed through his charcoal hair softly.

A couple of kids rushed past him, "Tag you're it!" yelled one of the little boys.

"Not fair Atsuko!" yelled the little girl the boy, apparently Atsuko, had smacked gently on the back.

The boy continued running by her, laughing.

Sasuke watched the pair run off until their tiny bodies were completely out of sight.

"Hn."

He continued walking until he reached the bench and took a seat.  
He ran his hand over the smooth, warm cement, letting the memories of that night flood his thoughts.

"_Please stay! I'm begging you!"_

"…_if that's not possible… then take me with you."_

_Her big green eyes were glossier than ever, full of tears that kept dripping onto the ground.  
He was not facing her but he could hear her sobbing uncontrollably, listening to her pleas quietly, soaking in every word and emotion she was surrendering in a desperate attempt to keep him from leaving._

_It ached his heart, but it would ache his pride even more if he'd decide to stay. _

_Avoiding showing any type of empathy towards her he turned to face her, smirking, and said, "You are annoying."_

_Sasuke never thought her eyes could get quite bigger, but at hearing his words they did.  
Sakura's mouth was agape, she didn't know how to respond. She felt laughable. She had put every ounce of feeling into what she had told him, and to receive that response, it was laughable indeed. _

_In another frantic try to anchor him down from going away she screamed again, threatening to scream even louder so somebody, anybody would hear her, come investigate and eventually keep him from leaving. _

_Just as she was about to finish her lousy threat, he disappeared from before her, then felt warm breath fanning against the back of her exposed neck. _

"_Sakura…"_

_Sasuke breathed her in, stared at her peculiar pink hair one more time.  
He took in every inch of her. Knowing that after this he would have to "forget" her._

"_Thank you." _

_Sasuke swiftly yet difficultly hit her pressure point with the side of his clammy hand. _

_As her legs gave out and unconsciousness drew in, Sasuke caught her. He proceeded to carry her to the bench that was seated to his left. He set her down and looked at her porcelain face, God she looked so fragile. He brushed a single lock of rose colored hair out of her face, running his thumb over one of her cheeks in the process. _

_Sasuke sadly smiled at how peaceful she looked, "I'm sorry." he whispered and forced himself to walk away._

* * *

Sakura groaned. The burns on her right arm were still healing and they withheld her from doing very simple tasks, such as reaching the pint of water on the bedside table.

At the fourth try she gave up and leaned back onto the fluffy pillows.

"This sucks." She moaned.

"It's night already?" she continued talking to herself as she stared out the window.

She was agonizingly bored and scanned over the room.

"A magazine!" she chimed as the object came into her line of sight.

She twisted and turned until she was finally able to get a hold of the magazine set alongside the pitcher, to her luck.

Sakura licked her index finger, _salty. _As she turned to the end of the magazine she heard a quiet knock at the door.

She raised her head to the direction of the noise, "Come in!"

The door handle turned and in came the last person she'd expect at this time of day.  
The last person she'd expect _any_ day actually.

Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. There were words flowing up her throat but not being spilled.

"Sakura…" the raven haired man spoke weakly.

Onyx met emerald.

The Uchiha studied her. The gauzes on her cheeks didn't reveal the blush they had but Sasuke knew it was there. His eyes traveled to her bandaged arm, he knew exactly why that injury had been sustained. He'd gotten to feel the burnt flesh under his fingers when he'd held her.  
He then spotted the green diamond on her forehead, the forehead she hated very much, it was a flaw he came to like. Now, on that same forehead, there was a symbol of strength. One she had worked for for so long and finally achieved.

"S-Sasuke?" the pinkette had finally found her voice.

His eyes traveled back to meet her brilliant ones again. And just like he had expected, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to act.

Sakura was fixed, completely perplexed by what was going on.

His face still held that tranquil stare she knew oh so well from thousands of years ago, but at that moment, his eyes screamed the opposite. She took note of the shadow forming under his eyes, _had he not been resting? _His stance showed that he was uncomfortable, that he had not really the want to be there.

"Sakura…" he choked out again. His voice was raspy and low.

"Can we talk?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura was caught off guard by his question.

There stood Sasuke, the avenger, the boy who had for years denied any type of voluntary, friendly contact with her, the one whose heart had been clouded up with darkness and misery.

And he wanted to _talk_?

Still dazed by the whole situation, Sakura carelessly stammered out, "W-Why?"

Sasuke couldn't exactly find a response right away. Instead he just walked over and leaned against the cool wall at the end of her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?" she mumbled out the question.

"Hn."

_Typical._

"You were out for a pretty long time." Sasuke stated the obvious.

"Yeah…"

There was a long minute of silence. Sakura couldn't help but feel awkward and fidgeted around with the blankets, smoothing out the wrinkles with her calloused hands the war had left her with.  
The Uchiha watched her menstruations. He was feeling just as awkward, but with nothing in reach for him to mess around with he simply crossed his arms.

"Sasuke…Why are you really here?"

The question drove far into Sasuke's mind. It dug its way in deeply, almost making him flinch.

"I didn't come see you earlier when you first woke up." He lied.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She looked at him the snapped her head towards the window, embarrassed.

The action almost made Sasuke smile.

"Sasuke, stop."

The smile he wasn't physically wearing disappeared.

Sakura proceeded, soft and slow, "_You _don't just show up to visit _me_. Did Naruto force you to come?"

"Because if he did, you can leave. Sasuke… You don't have to be here."

"You can come some other time _with_ Naruto if you'd like."

"Maybe then it won't be so wei-"

Her blabbering was making Sasuke want to laugh, "Sakura, _shut_ up."

The green eyed girl looked at him, taken aback.  
Suddenly, she became flustered by his actions. How dare he come here unexpectedly and then speak to _her_ like that? Who the hell was he?!

"You know what? I'm sorry Naruto sent you over here against your will, but that isn't my fault and there's no reason for you to be shutting me up. If I may remind you, _you _came in here abruptly and now refuse to explain what it is you're here for."

She paused.

"That actually reminds me of all those other times when you _never_ explained yourself. So I don't know why I expected you to do it now. And don't you dare use the excuse of not having to explain yourself because you do!"

Sakura's anger gradually became anguish as she voiced her bottled up emotions, her eyes brimmed with tears threatening to spill.

All Sasuke could do was listen as she released all of the pent up anger and sorrow.

"Just like you'll probably never explain exactly why you left, or why you tried killing Naruto, or why you tried killing _me_!"

Sasuke was becoming a bit agitated as well and flashed back, "Don't forget you tried killing me too." His tone becoming low and dangerous.

"But I never went through with it! I never could! But you, _you_ were most definitely determined to get me out of the way!" tears were flowing from Sakura now as she cried out.

That struck a nerve in Sasuke, "That isn't true." He couldn't stand looking at her anymore, he felt ashamed. Most of her accusations were true. Back then, when nothing but revenge and hatred flowed through his body he _would have_ hurt her substantially.

That was then, and now was now, he wouldn't dare harm a hair on her. He'd do the contradictory. He'd be willing to protect her from anything, including himself if it came to that.

His jet black eyes moved to her sobbing body on the hospital bed. She had a death grip on the sheet and her other hand was placed on her chest. Not only did her outburst read heartache but so did her figure. It seemed as if she was _really_ in agony.

The truth was once again creeping up his throat to ease her pain, but he couldn't tolerate it being told. Sasuke was still dumbly afraid of allowing himself to get attached to the one person that had offered him everything. That _still_ offered him everything. And although he awfully wanted to take that chance to be happy with her, the past was catching up to them. Drowning them in its sea of rancor, grief, and unforgiving behavior they had both displayed at some points of this rough journey.

Sasuke was furious at the idea of them not being able to be at peace with each other.  
But he also accepted that this whole fiasco was mostly his fault. Sakura had always given him her undivided attention and most importantly, loved him unconditionally. She saw the good in him nobody else did. She saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

And there was nobody else to blame for this but himself.

He had distanced himself from her and it would be great amount of time before he could mend and gain her trust and affections back.  
Sasuke had selfishly crushed her for his own benefit, and now it was biting him back in the ass. How could he expect her to greet him with open arms and an open heart?

"Sakura…"

"Forgive me…"

Sakura was certain that his voice had trembled when he spoke up.

Again, her voice seemed to suddenly leave her body. She was startled by his words, they sounded alien like coming from him.

Sakura decided not to say anything more as she had already said enough.

There was shuffling and then the sound of the door closing shut.  
She raised her head to find the other body that had been in the room missing. The only thing left behind were the words "forgive me" hanging in the air.

The pinkette clutched the area where her heart is located, "I'll _always_ forgive you." She whispered to herself.

* * *

The Uchiha slammed the door behind him and moved over to sit at the edge of the bed. He sighed heavily with eyes shut and bowed over with his elbows resting on his knees.

"I take it it didn't go to well?"

Sasuke snapped his head up in surprise. Who the hell was in his room?

Kakashi was crouched on the window sill, intently reading his Icha Icha series. His headband shimmered in the moonlight as he turned to face the young nin sitting on the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

The masked nin closed his book. "What kind of greeting is that, Sasuke?"

"Leave."

"Sasuke," Kakashi paused and took in a deep breath, "You can't fix things by running away all the time."

The boy let out a snicker, "I don't need your lousy advice."

"Very well then." Kakashi was grinning. "I'll see you around, Sasuke."

With that being said Kakashi leaped off and landed lightly on the dirt floor. He looked up at the only window with light coming from it and chuckled softly to himself and started his way back home.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through Sakura's hospital room window. She opened her eyes only to be blinded by its harsh rays. She flinched and put a hand over her eyes to keep the light away.

Sakura was still sleepy, after last night's event she only got five hours of sleep.  
She sat up heavily.

Her mood brightened a bit when she remembered today was the day she got to go home. She half-smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" came voice that she would recognize anywhere, anytime.

"Naruto!" she yelled back with fake cheerful tone.

The kyuubi bearer burst through her door, looking lively as always. God, that Naruto had so much energy. Where did it all come from?

"Let's get you outta here already! Some of our friends are waiting for us outside!" he beamed.

"Alright, alright! Go ask for my discharge papers."

"On it!"

When Naruto left Sakura got up and went into the tiny patient bathroom.

She viewed herself in the mirror, brushing her hands through her rosy hair. For being very tired she didn't look bad, so that was good. But on the inside it was a different story.

Her heart was still heavy from the encounter.

"I got the papers, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm going!" she called out as she grabbed her shirt.

* * *

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're okay now!" yelled Ino as the pinkette walked out of the hospital with Naruto.

"Yeah, h-how are you Sakura?!" Hinata asked timidly, and blushed when she saw Naruto.

"I'm good. How about you guys?"

"We're all holding up." Ino said with a sad smile.

"Ugh, so troublesome to be up this early."

"It's 11:30 you lazy ass! We're doing something nice for a friend!" yelled Ino as she punched Shikamaru on the arm.

Shikamaru rubbed the harmed area, "Pfft, women."

"They're the worst aren't they…" Naruto joined in.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched at Naruto's statement.

"What the hell did you say you turd?!"

The blonde nervously laughed, "Hehe, nothing Sakura-chan! Now let's go get some ramen!"

"Nar-" Sakura was ready to take a swing at him.

"Yo!"

A squatting Kakashi appeared before them.

"I'm ready to eat some ramen." Kakashi stood up.

"Ah, Kakashi! So glad you're here!"

Naruto ran behind his sensei, using him as a shield to escape Sakura's fist.

"L-Let's get going?" Naruto said nervously.

"Hm." Sakura was smirking.

The group burst out laughing.

These were the types of moments Sakura had waited for. Her spirit had been uplifted now and she wasn't going to let anything spoil that.

Sakura stood up straighter and grinned wider on their way to Ichiraku. She told herself she wouldn't be moping around anymore, well at least for now she wouldn't. It would be a waste of a perfectly good moment.

* * *

She locked her apartment door and turned to look around. She had missed this place.  
From the tattered salmon colored couch, to the wooden dining table, to the ugly olive hued carpet her mom had given her as a moving-out present.

Sakura breathed in her apartments scent.  
It smelled moldy with a hint of cherry blossom perfume.

She strolled to the balcony windows. Sakura slid the glass doors open and a rush of wind swirled in, her hair swept back and her skirt lifted up slightly. The sun had already started setting and the sky was a lovely violet-blue color. She went on to rest upon the rails of the balcony, her arms crisscrossed over each other, contact with the cold metal gave her goose bumps. Stars began to scatter around the sky little by little, the moon went from a dull grey to a glowing feather white.

She continued staring at the moon, wondering where he was.

* * *

He was sitting atop the hospital roof. The gentle breeze made his hair sway, occasionally tickling his eyelashes.

Sasuke was staring out at Konoha. He had an amazing view from where he was at, he could see from one end of the town to the other. Some shops were still open, they were casting light out into the dark with help from the moons beams. If he listened closely enough, he could hear in on conversations going down below or throughout the town. The now midnight blue sky was speckled with millions of tiny stars, twinkling here and there.

He looked up and surveyed the moon, wondering where she was.

* * *

**AN:**

**Guys, I feel like this chapter was kind of lame. (︺︹︺)**

**But I still like it for some reason, especially the ending. Anyways, please keep posting reviews! Your feedback is how I manage to change/make things better. **

**I know you guys will be a bit mad that this chapter is _also _not as long as I guess you guys wanted it to be but work with me, I'll start making them longer as the story goes. **

**- Moon8Child (◡‿◡✿)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a cloudy day in Konoha, the water-full clouds had completely occupied the sky by noon. The atmosphere was rather gloomy and the town's streets were mostly empty.  
Kids made up most of the population on the road, waiting for the clouds to release their rain. They'd jump in puddles for a couple of minutes to later then be scolded by their parents.

Even so, Sasuke decided it was all right to go roam the markets for some food.

He strode through the streets ever so smoothly with his hands at his sides, in one hand a bag of rice balls. He'd purchased like ten of those things.

The dark haired boy came upon a stand of delicious looking, polished, red tomatoes.  
He grinned inwardly.

"A dozen, please." He told the chubby man behind the wooden stand.

"Sure thing son!" the man quickly began to toss the tomatoes in a bag.

Sasuke paid the man and proceeded walking on back to the hospital.

As he walked through a quiet part of town he felt a drop hit his forehead.  
He wiped the moisture off with the back of his hand.  
That action was useless once that puny drop was accompanied by billions of other driblet_s_.

He exhaled as he became more and more drenched by the second.

His clothes was beginning to stick against his toned body, the white shirt he wore all the time outlined his arms and torso now as it attached to his skin. The jet-black hair that mostly every Uchiha had been born with stuck to the sides of his face, forehead and neck.  
Instead of running off to get cover, he stood there, stationary, enjoying the intense shower.

Sasuke's amicable moment with nature was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

He scowled and wandered his eyes over the buildings, trying to find the source.

At the far end of the block, on the third and last story of an apartment complex he caught a flash of pink. His breathing hitched.

She had a gigantic pile of clothes in her small, slender arms, yet she was reaching for more pieces of clothing that were hanging over on the railings of the balcony.

"I just put these out to dry this morning!" she cried out in annoyance.

He watched her closely, Sakura too was soaked, her light rosy hair now becoming a darker pink and sticking to her face and neck. He also noted that she was barefoot.

_She's going to catch a cold._

Sasuke grimaced at his own regard.

_You're getting too soft._

Although going straight down the block would get him to the hospital faster he decided to go through the alleyway in the other direction.

"_You can't fix things by running away all the time."_

Kakashi's voice lingered in his head as he walked through the alley, still being pelted by drops.

Sasuke sighed. It didn't matter if he had rejected Kakashi's advice and if he had told the masked nin that it was lousy and useless, because Sasuke had lied and Sasuke knew the silver haired man was right.

If he wanted to make things right with her, then he should keep trying.

Why did things have to be so complicated?  
All Sasuke wanted was to have a conversation with her in peace. No arguments, no interruptions, nothing. Just a normal, favorable chat. That would be the start of a renewed _friendship. _

Onyx eyes moved up to the shadowed over celestial sphere, the sky roared, its powerful vibration grazing the inside of the boy's ears.

And as if on cue, Mother Nature's waters came down stronger than ever, the only audible noise was the splish-splashing of the droplets reaching puddles and the sky's rumbling.

Sasuke then thought, maybe the sky was crying for him, maybe it knew of his suffering.

Or was it because it knew of _Sakura's_ suffering?

* * *

Sakura finished laying one of her shirts over the kitchen table.

"Stupid rain." She scoffed.

Her small living space was now half covered in dripping wet laundry. She'd have to wait until tomorrow for this clothes to completely dry.

A boom of thunder made her jump, slapping a hand over her chest.

She stuck her tongue out at the view of the cloudy sky coming in from her window as if it'd understand.

Grabbing a towel to use on her hair, she walked over to her couch, taking the book she'd been previously reading before the sky unleashed its fury.

Sakura curled her legs up to herself comfortably, resting her right arm on the arm of the couch.

Halfway through the page she caught the _tap tap_ against her door that had _almost_ camouflaged with the sky's loud clapping.

When the pinkette opened the door she was greeted by a generously wet Naruto.

"What are you doing here at a time like this?!" she said giggling at the sight of his mud caked feet.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, it isn't funny!" Naruto mumbled out.

Sakura giggled some more, "Why did you come anyway? In this weather?"

"I was walking over here _before_ it began raining" Naruto replied kicking mud off his feet.

Once Sakura noticed that a good amount of mud had been kicked off she invited him in.

"Do you want some tea?"

"No, that's fine thank you Sakura-chan!"

"Baka! You'll get sick if you don't warm up!" she advised him while waving her fist at him.

Naruto hunched over covering his head with his arms, "A-Ano, Sakura-chan. I'll take some tea then!"

"Very well then." She smirked and went ahead to make some tea.

When the tea was finished brewing they went on to relax on the couch.

"Have you talked to Kaka-sensei?" the fox asked.

"No, why should have I?"

"No, no. Just wondering."

The kyuubi holder began to play nervously with the cup of tea in his hands. He didn't know whether to ask the question that was sitting on his tongue, it was starting to sting. He had to know.

Sakura witnessed his restless movements from the corner of her eye.

"_Naniiiii_, Naruto?" she said taking a sip of the warm tea. The warm liquid flowed down her throat easily.

"Ano… Ano…Have you talked to Sasuke?" the question finally slipped out of his mouth.

The emerald eyed girl stopped sipping her tea. Shouldn't Naruto know? He _was_ the one who made Sasuke visit her that night.

"You should know that already." She stated simply.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

"You sent him to my room the other night, the day before I was released from the hospital."

Naruto looked at her, puzzled.

"No… I didn't."

"Of course you did." She replied.

"Sakura-chan… I never sent Sasuke anywhere."

The pinkette paused, realization dawning on her.

Sasuke had _voluntarily_ gone to visit her?  
Sakura remembered their conversation. She had accused him of being there against his own will and lashed out on him after assuming that that was the real reason of _why_ he was there.

When all that time… He'd _actually just_ went to visit her.

Sakura felt a lump forming in her throat. God she felt horrible. She had acted so mean, so _careless_. Sasuke had genuinely tried to go talk with her that night and she fucked it up. Not only was she feeling horrible now, but also futile. What the hell had she been thinking?

"Uh, Skaura-chan? Is something wrong?" Naruto's voice was raspy and low and he was looking at her intently.

"Ah, nani?"

She let out a nervous short chuckle.

"No, no. I'm fine."

* * *

Sakura stopped Naruto at the door, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he turned to her smiling.

She blushed, "Can you drop this off to Sasuke at the hospital?" she handed him a folded up note sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah!" Naruto grabbed it from her hand.

"But you better not read it baka!"

"I won't!"

"Then go!"

Sakura watched as the blonde leaped off the building edge, grinning.

_Thank you, Naruto._

* * *

Naruto made it to Sasuke's room quickly.

When he got to Sasuke's door he came to a halt.

Curiosity had been burning up in him since he had come in contact with the note. He wanted to open it and read it, read it until his eyes burned.

But no, he couldn't do that.  
Oh, it wouldn't hurt anybody.  
They were just words…

His eyes traveled to the now wrinkled, tiny piece of paper.

Naruto moved his head to look down both ends of the hallway, making sure Sasuke wasn't coming from any direction.

When he saw the coast was clear he resumed his secretive actions.

"_Can we talk… again?_

_- Sakura."_

Naruto was grinning wildly as he finished reading.

Now that water had been splashed over his burning curiosity, he slid the note under the door and walked off.

* * *

**AN:**

**I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty pissed at manga chapter 686. ಠ_ಠ  
I think that Kishi should've given them another moment. He sort of trolled us all. ಥ_ಥ**

**Anyways, now I feel like you guys are gonna hate me cause once again, it isn't long.  
And this chapter was also kind of cheesy, I hope you guys enjoy it either way. Let me know in a review or PM me! **

**- Moon8Child ◕ ‿ ◕**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke twisted the metal door handle and trudged into his plain, white room.

His clothes were still heavy from the shower, to which he was certain left a wet trail on the sleek floor.

He set his grocery bags down on a bedside table.

His icy hands traveled to the thick, purple rope belt tied around his waist and undid it. As the rope dropped to the ground along with the blue cloth he wore over his pants, he began untucking his white shirt.

The sharingan wielder had to pull on it harshly as it had become one with his skin.  
As he pulled it off his wet body the frigid air nipped at his form. He threw the bulky, damp piece of clothing into a corner.

Sasuke then stepped into the bathroom for a towel to dry himself off.

While running the fluffy piece of cloth over his head he caught sight of what looked like a torn piece of paper. He walked over to check what it was.

It had turned a brown color and had dirt on it. Maybe he'd stepped on it on his way over here and dragged it in.

He took a hold of it heedlessly, thinking of throwing it in the trash bin.

Before throwing it he made sure it wasn't anything important, or that it belonged to somebody.

He opened a little flap and on it had the letters S and A, creased and smudged.

_SA?_

…_._

Sasuke pondered for a while, trying to come up with a name that had these initials.

"Sa-" He sounded out the letters.

_Sakura._

"Tch."

The raven haired boy discounted his own guess.  
But quickly became worried because what if it was a note calling for help, what if she was in danger?

_WHAT IF?_

He immediately started trying to unstick the other flap that had become glued with water and mud. His finger pricked at it restlessly, but careful enough to not tear the flimsy material.

When it finally loosened he scanned over it.

"C n we t k… gain?

-SAK RA"

_What?_

The letters that had smudged off made it hard for him to grasp the message.

Slowly but surely, after minutes of guessing he eventually understood what had been written on that poor, torn up paper.

"_Can we talk… again?_

_-SAKURA"_

Sasuke reread the message over and over until his eyes throbbed. He knew he shouldn't be doing that but he liked the sound of those words. Especially when he read it in her voice.

* * *

Sakura woke up a bit skittish. What if Naruto forgot to give him the note? What if he thought it was trash and threw it away?

Or what if he read it but simply didn't care to waste his time on her again?

The curiosity was _killing_ her. She wanted to stay in bed all day and never show her face again.

"_No! You are getting up from this bed and going to walk around until you bump into him!" _

Inner Sakura shrieked inside.

"Ohhhhh get out of me!" screeched Sakura as she put her hands up to the sides of her head.

_"GET UP!"_

Sakura fought and bickered with herself some more before lastly giving up and getting up to get ready.

"I hate you." She told Inner Sakura as she walked into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

The pinkette walked around town shakily, she was starting to regret ever pulling that daring gesture.

But it was for the best. It'd do both of them good to set things straight for once and for all.

By five o' clock she had roamed most of the town and had also repeated some streets. She sighed, maybe he _was_ avoiding her. She had messed up the one chance they had to make something out of something that had been destroyed.

Sakura's mind wandered off, thinking of all of the things that could have been said and done. She scolded herself for being so hard on him.

"You still come through this place?"

A deep, mellow voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Sakura looked up to the source of the velvety sound. Her stomach did turns and flip-flops when she saw who it was.

The emerald eyed girl felt as if she could explode right then and there, turn in to dust so she wouldn't have to deal with any of this.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked.

The Uchiha remained silent, resting on a bulky cement bench.

Sasuke knew she'd come to realize where they were, he just left it to her to figure out.

Sakura's green orbs widened a bit as recognition came to her in massive waves.

The bench, the stone path, the trees.

_Them_.

It was like nothing had changed. The greenery around the place was still abundant, the stone path was still bumpy and uneven, the bench was still latched onto the ground.

Everything had stayed the same.

_Except them._

A knot was beginning to form in her throat, threatening to make her burst. But Sakura refused to give in and seem weak. That wasn't who she was anymore. She could handle this now.

She turned her head to look at the dark haired boy, which to her surprise had been staring at her. At this she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah," she fake laughed, "I woke up on that same bench one time."

Sasuke's face expression didn't change what so ever, but it felt as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on his chest, compressing it vigorously.

This was the only opportunity to make things right, if he didn't speak up now they'd both go back to being bruised and damaged people that never got any closure.

"I didn't want to leave you."

The rosy haired girl said nothing, though she was staring at him attentively.

"Back then… I was so _stupid_… So ignorant. And all that got me was misery. More misery than I was already in… I pushed you away for my own selfish reasons, never thinking of your feelings.

It angered me so damn much that _you_ could love someone like me. But it angered me more when I started noticing that _I_ was somehow becoming attached to you. I didn't want anything to do with attachment. I was idiotically scared that someone or something would come and take you away. Steal you from my grasp, shatter anything that we had… or could've had."

No matter how much Sakura had promised herself not to cry it was becoming impossible to hold back the tears, which were beginning to brim her shiny, full eyes.

"When I tried to kill you… It was a decision I had made while high on revenge. Although that doesn't make it justifiable, understand that I wish I could take that all back. If I could bend and twist time around I would. I would do it just so you wouldn't have to suffer so much heartache.

All this time I was selfish and distant. But I have come to realize that the only person who can truly help me and make me better, is you, Sakura.

It's always been you."

Sakura's head was spinning at fifty miles an hour.

Sakura wanted to beat him to a pulp right then for having made her feel vulnerable all those times, like everything she did was not good enough.  
For years she had been left longing Sasuke's affections. Back when they were genin she always questioned if it was her who was pushing him away, with her, what he called annoying, displays of tenderness towards him. But she also accepted the fact that it wasn't all entirely his fault.  
His parent's death, and Itachi's "betrayal" had all played an important role in this. All that wrong doing caused him to build walls around himself and shut people out.  
He wasn't like Naruto who wasn't easily put down all the time.  
And like her, who, on the other hand, had received support from Ino at the hard moments in her childhood.

But Sasuke… Sasuke had been on his own all along.

They were all just a bunch of screwed up kids… Some more than others. And she knew that.

"When… When I attempted to take you out myself, that was the moment when I felt the most _excruciating_ heartache. It felt as if the bits and pieces I had left of my heart had actually completely disappeared, dissolved into nothing. And everything that had ever been before that was for nothing. That everything I had done for you, or for Naruto, was all for _nothing_.

And if either of us had gone and fulfilled our goal at that moment, _this _wouldn't be happening. We wouldn't have gotten this chance to be happy again."

As Sakura said her last words she broke into tears. She was clutching her chest so hard she thought she might actually tear her heart out then and there.

Sasuke, however, still seemed cool and collected though his head was bowed down as he heard the entire thing.

God he wanted her to stop crying, in a good way.

Suddenly Sasuke sensed the empty spot next to him being filled. The warmth of the person emitting and grazing against his bare left arm.

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She had her knees up to her chest and her chin and mouth were buried underneath them.  
Sakura had controlled her crying, yet her green eyes remained sleek from the tears and they seemed to have shrunk just a bit. The outsides were also reddish, irritated from where she'd rubbed off the moisture.

She was staring up at the sky, which had become a dark blue as the sun had been setting while they spoke.

They sat there, enjoying each other's silence, for everything had been spoken of.

They sat there until the sky became flecked with shiny stars and the full moon hung high, high up in the sky.

"I love the moon." Her voice was a bit hoarse as it broke through the quiet scene.

"Hn."

Sasuke looked up at the, what seemed, a huge hole of light punched through the black sky. That huge hole of light was followed by other tiny tunnels of light.

"Why?" It was a rather dumb question he'd asked just so he could hear her again.  
So he'd know that _this_ was actually happening and that it wasn't some cruel dream that he'd get nothing out of.

But when the Uchiha didn't receive a reply from her he snapped his attention to her.

Sakura was soundly asleep. Her head was rested upon her arms which were rested upon her bent knees.  
The night was so serene he could hear her breathing. Long and slow, her back would rise up at the action.

Sasuke reluctantly reached to touch her hand, afraid to wake her.  
Once his hand came into contact with hers he confidently took a hold of it, running his thumb over her soft, porcelain skin.

He studied her figure a while longer before then proceeding to pick her up and carry her home.

Her head rested against his solid chest as he steadily moved along, making way to her home.

* * *

The boy landed gently on the balcony, hoping nobody would see him and think he was being perverted or that he was somebody perilous.

He slid open the glass doors swiftly.

_Did she not lock these things? Something dangerous could happen._

Sasuke made his way in.

Her place was somehow, oddly cute. The colors all went so well with her. Pinks, greens, yellows. This was definitely her home.

He advanced to her room, laying her gently on the queen sized bed. He scanned the room for a blanket and reached for one sitting on a chair. The boy covered her up, making sure she wouldn't sleep exposed to the frigid night weather.

Before leaving he studied her placid form some more. He gently put his hand on her, stroking her cheek and wiping away a stray hair from her eye.

God, he admired her beauty. Everything about her was perfect to him.  
Every little flaw she hated, he loved.

Like that huge forehead of hers, which he bent down to kiss. It was warm against his lips, leaving a tingling feel. Something he'd never felt before.

"Goodnight, Sakura." He whispered as he exited her room and jumped out into the blackness of the night.

* * *

**AN:**

**Guys, I pretty much made myself cry while writing this. (╥﹏╥)  
****My wrist is aching and my eyes are still watery, this is one of my favorite chapters so far. **  


**And guess what?! IT'S LONGER. *clapping is heard in the distance***

**I hope you guys are also getting the concept of Sasuke still looking emotionless as ever during the whole story, even when he's pouring out his heart.  
I like him so much better as a mysterious, quiet bad boy. **

**Oh yeah, and he's shirtless in the beginning of this chapter. (¬‿¬)  
**

**Haha, well leave me more reviews guys!**

**- Moon8Child ᵕ‿‿ᵕ**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura was moving around the hospital swiftly, helping the sick and injured with ease.

She'd woken up this morning to find herself at the comfort of her home and not on a bench.  
That made her extremely happy.

And that happiness floated along with her to her day back at the hospital.

"Sakura?" Shizune peeked her head through Sakura's mini office.

The pinkette was seated at her desk, promptly working on paperwork before pausing to look up at the dark haired woman.

"Yes Shizune?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Sorry!" said Shizune while handing her another stack of papers.

"That's fine! I haven't had any patients in the last hour so I'm sure I can take care of these!"

Sakura took the hefty stack and placed it in a corner of the desk.

Shizune looked at her mildly surprised she hadn't earned at least a grunt from the young medic. By this time of day, after so many patients and paperwork Sakura would be worn out and tired looking. Except today even after so many patients and paperwork the medic still looked bright and lively.

"You seem awfully content after so much work today." Shizune eyed her with a little bit of suspicion.

A blush made its way to the pinkette's cheeks, "I just woke up extra happy today." She said shrugging.

"Hm." Shizune grinned at her and walked out.

Sakura couldn't help but continue to smile as she went back to work.

* * *

Sasuke was laying in his bed with his arms above his head, eyes shut and a smirk plastered on his face.

He lay there recalling the events of last night.

Her sleeping form.  
Her home and the fact that he'd actually gotten the chance to be in it.  
Her smell.

_Her._

Although his face was beginning to cramp from all the grinning he was doing, he didn't mind.

"Hey teme!" As the fox burst through his door Sasuke's grin vanished.

"What do you want dobe?" he turned to him with an emotionless expression.

"Sakura-chan's back, she's working here at the hospital again!" Naruto beamed, raising his eyebrows up and down.

The sharingan wielder continued to stare at him with a bored face, yet he felt warm when Naruto let him know the news.

"What is it to me?"

"I just thought you'd want to keep her company when I'm not around."

Naruto was throwing hints at the dark haired boy secretly. He didn't want to directly tell him that he'd read the note and knew that they had already talked once before. It was potential to start a fight, Sasuke liked keeping his feelings private and Naruto understood that. He wasn't going to risk his friendship with Sasuke and he was definitely not going to risk Sasuke and Sakura's.

"Tch, dobe."

Sasuke simply closed his eyes again, not catching the smirking Naruto.

_He didn't say he wouldn't._

Naruto thought to himself quietly and walked off still grinning.

* * *

"Enjoy your dinner! Goodnight!"

Sakura waved to her last patient as she headed out the door. She'd gone in for one last check up and drop off of food for the ninja, who'd fought in the war, before going home.  
The boy, probably only a few years older than her had suffered from a concusion and several broken bones. Harsh, but he was showing good signs from the treatment. Sakura had managed to mend most of the bones back together, but the head trauma he'd sustained was healing slower than usual.

She huffed and wiped off a bead of sweat from her forehead.  
The day's work was finally beginning to take its toll on her. She was hungry and her feet ached.

The sound of her sandals shuffling echoed in the almost empty hallway, excluding a nurse walking to a room with a cart full of new, crisp sheets and pillows.

As she twisted into a corner she crashed into what seemed like a brick wall, except this brick wall was breathing.

Sakura looked up at the person towering over her, two dark holes captured her emerald eyes.

The pinkette felt herself become hot and red, "Ah, Sasuke!" she said timidly.

"Hn"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here, for now."

"Ah."

The air was thick and heavy with awkwardness.

Sakura almost laughed out loud at the thought that they couldn't simply just be normal around each other. It always got tense and uncomfortable. Even so, it's not like Sasuke was a man of many words.

"Where are you going?"

Sakura thought about how Sasuke always spoke so sharply and almost demanding, it was almost as if she never really had the choice to not answer. Everything he did and said never did really show much emotion. There were times when it bothered her but it was something she learned to get used to.

"I'm on my way home." She replied.

There was another minute of stillness.

"I'll walk you home."

Like always, not a question but a statement. She wanted to kindly reject, not for Sasuke's sake but for her own.

"Ano, it's alright Sasuke. I can go by myself."

"It's ten till midnight. Something or someone can pop up."

Sakura was baffled that Sasuke still thought she was weak and couldn't stand up for herself.

"I can take care of myself." She said giving him a small glare.

The raven haired boy stared at her with hard eyes, annoyance was scribbled all over his face. He just _wanted_ to walk her home, why wasn't she getting this.

As though she'd read his mind, Sakura ultimately became aware of what Sasuke was doing.  
How much more dim-witted could she be? The best explanation could be that the Uchiha never showed any type of want to do anything like this with her.

"Okay, fine."

* * *

Though the moon was out, there were patches of clouds in the sky shading Konoha over and making it a bit darker.

The Uchiha was a step ahead of her, walking in silence with his hands at his sides.  
The pinkette studied him from behind, starting with his crazy cluster of jet black hair. It shined every now and then when the moons beam splashed over it.  
Her eyes roamed over to the considerable Uchiha clan symbol on the back. The red and white crest had been embed into Sakura's mind, she would easily recognize it anywhere.  
She dropped her gaze to his hands, dark blue bands over the wrists. Those hands, how deadly they could be. They could wield a sword dangerously, slashing anything in its way.

But most importantly, they could carry the fatal power of the Chidori. The azure lightning, with its piercing, mind twisting sound of what seemed thousands of birds chirping at once.

The one that had formerly been aimed at her back.

Sakura mentally kicked herself. They had already talked about this, she should be getting over it. He wasn't going to hurt her anymore.

In the distance, her apartment was coming into view. The lonesome, very well-known balcony with the glass doors and redish curtains.

Sakura was expecting for him to remain down at the road while she'd wave goodbye from the balcony and he would resume his way back to the hospital.  
Instead, he leaped up with her. Both bodies landing delicately on the chunk of cement with metallic banisters keeping them in from falling over the edge.

Neither said anything for a couple of seconds, until he was the one to tear through the silence.

"Are you not going inside?"

"I'm not tired yet." Came her almost honest reply. In fact tired she was, but not the sleepy kind of tired.

"Hn."

The pinkette's feet were beginning to sting, they'd decided that this was enough standing for a day.  
Sakura moved on to sit on the warm ground, legs extended out, head weighed against the glass.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke spoke in monotone.

"My feet ache."

The Uchiha scoffed, "You have a couch inside."

"I like being outside."

Sasuke looked at her in disorientation. She was a peculiar one indeed.  
He watched a smile slowly spread over her flawless face as she leaned back again, her hands were intertwined and resting on her lap. When he subsequently noticed that she was determined not to budge he took it upon himself and decided to sit down with her.

Unlike her, his back was resting against the banister. His left knee was bent up towards him while his right leg was extended outwards in her direction. He closed his eyes and reclined his head back against the solid, uncomfortable poles.  
He nearly let out a snort when he creaked one eye open and saw her smile turn into a straight line.

Sakura stared at him in frustration. All she wanted was for him to go on about his way and not make the awkward goodbye thing happen.

"I'm not leaving until I know you're safely inside."

The green eyed girls' annoyance quickly became sympathy. She was the one making things harder than they should be.

"Sasuke, I appreciate your worry. But I can honestly handle myself."

"Sakura… I know that."

Before she could reply he uttered out,

"There's too many memories of you being in danger for me to be at peace.

You're not weak, but that doesn't make you invincible."

The pinkette smiled tenderly at his courteous thoughts. This whole new side of Sasuke was certainty different and it would be a bit difficult for her to keep up with but all in all, she loved it. She loved it because now he was openly sharing what he was thinking and not shoving her aside in an attempt to show his protectiveness.

"Thank you." The words rolled out of her mouth unknowingly. They had meant to have stayed in her mouth and only be heard in her mind, but it didn't turn out that way.  
She inwardly hoped that the boy hadn't caught that.  
But soon figured that he had.

"Hn."

She sheepishly hoisted herself up, Sasuke following her actions.

"Goodnight." She told the boy whose back was now facing her.

Sakura smoothly opended the doors and stepped inside her chilled home.

"Sakura."

His velvety voice that seemed to have been crafted by the gods made her turn her attention back to him.

"Lock these doors."

With that he jumped off the three story structure.

* * *

Sasuke was already down the block from Sakura's place when he saw a building with a huge sign over it.

_賃貸マンション__!_

_Rental apartments!_

The raven haired boy smirked to himself.

* * *

**AN:**

**Guys, forgive me for not updating for like 2 days! The internet went down for a while at home. •_•  
****But here ya go, another cheesy chapter. **

**And ermahgurd, Sasuke's looking for a place of his own? Hur hur hur. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Read and review please!**

**- Moon8Child ◔◡◔**


	9. Chapter 9

"I found a place to move too."

"Well, well. Somebody is up and demanding things so early."

"The sooner I get out of this damn hospital the better."

"If it weren't for this _damn_ hospital you'd be blind. So tone it down a bit you brat."

Tsunade took a sip of the strong sake. Papers were messily thrown all over her table, some even on the floor.

"Either way…" she stopped writing and looked up at him intently, "The Uchiha compounds aren't in bad condition."

She readied herself for the outburst about to happen. The boy would probably want to fight her right then and there for bringing up such a sensitive subject.  
Only nothing happened. She moved her eyes to stare at him once again, he was stoic as ever.

"I won't be going back there." He sounded too casual, as if this time, the mention of the place that was once his home didn't seem to touch him.

"You'll have to step foot in there one of these days. If you plan on bringing this clan back to life, you'll have no choice than to move your family there. Well, that is if that's what you want. But you know that the upbringing of your clan again would be useful to Konoha. Things would, or will, turn out differently Sasuke."

"I said I won't be going there."

Fed up with his persistency, Tsunade slammed her hands on the table, "_Damn it_, Uchiha! When will you stop being so hard-headed?!"

Sasuke remained silent, eyes glued to hers.

Tsunade calmed herself down, "At least try to take a look around the place."

* * *

The eyes that held immense power when activated absorbed every detail of the buildings surrounding him.

Almost every structure was built out of wood and stone, the roofs a rustic red color.  
The wild and bountiful creations of nature enveloped the compound. Oh the irony that something so alive and beautiful could encircle a place where a horrible event was carried out, a place so hushed that you could hear your blood swimming in your veins, a place that was so _dead_.

Shops and streets that had once been crowded with people of his kind now were lonely and untouched, not a single footprint on the ground nor crates outside stocked with food. As a matter of fact it seemed as if the counters inside the small stands were beginning to be taken over by plants and dust and tiny creatures and bugs that roamed the lonesome nights.

Sasuke felt _sick_. He was asking himself why fuck he had agreed to this.

Banners that once swept gently in the air were now torn to shreds and hung tangled. Wooden signs at the end of roads were cracked, sharp splinters threatening to pierce your skin.

The raven haired boy's stomach was doing all kinds of things, twisting and turning and bending. All kinds of nonsense.

As many times as he had been here before, every single time he stepped foot on these grounds the feelings he got were like new. New, yet the same feelings of anger, hate, and mournfulness.

"I'm starting to feel bad about bringing you here. Let's head back to the hospital. Maybe you should just move in to somewhere new."

Sasuke had completely forgotten that Tsunade had accompanied him, his thoughts clouded him from the current world.

"You can go back. I'll stay here a while longer." He spoke flatly.

Tsunade opened her mouth to say something but quickly decided not to. She turned her back on him and slowly made her way out of the complex.

Sasuke remained stationary where he'd been standing all along until he couldn't sense her chakra anymore. When it was gone he started making way, through the roads he knew fairly well from when he lived here, to his old home.

_Home._

That word, the meaning, it all sounded so bizarre to him.  
Sasuke had effectively erased the term from his vocabulary, along with _family_. They both had a similar meaning and he'd grown up without neither as well. There was no point or sense behind those phrases what so ever for him.

He walked past the Military Police station, not giving it a second glance.

As the cursed building that was once his house came in to view Sasuke recalled some of the memories he'd had here, the good ones. Like when he and Itachi would mess around playfully but then his father would come and scold them. Or when he'd slip into the kitchen to find his mom making dinner.

He pushed those thoughts aside, he didn't have time to keep thinking about those cloying memoirs. All there was to face now was reality, and reality was that he had to move on in order to better himself.

* * *

The odd haired girl hung her bleached, unblemished coat on the rack placed by the door of her office.

It was only four but Shizune had come in to tell her Tsunade was letting her go early today, there weren't many people coming in today and they would handle whatever came their way.

She was secretly hoping that she would somehow bump into Sasuke as she left the hospital, although it was rare to see him about at this time of day.

Again, the sky was patchy with clouds. And even though it hadn't rained in two days it still smelt of wet dirt.

"Sayōnara, Sakura-san!" some medics yelled as Sakura walked out of the hospital.

"Ah, sayōnara!" the pinkette smiled and waved back warmly.

On her way, she remembered she still had her hair up and reached up to unclip the pin in her bubble gum hair. She felt it fall down smoothly, tickling the back of her neck.  
That reminded her… Where could he be?

Sakura became disappointed when she came to the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to see him today. She sighed and continued her way.

* * *

The raven haired boy looked long and hard. He felt a sting in his left eye and flinched, lifting up a hand to cover it.

He was there once again, standing in the middle of the inside of what used to be his home, where his world came crumbling down that one night.

The wooden floors squeaked beneath his feet. The crimson blood that had once been spread all over these floors was nothing but a faint, brown stain.  
He could still smell the coppery scent of the liquid from when he walked in on his parent's bodies that night. Overlapping each other, clothes mangled and shredded, both colored red from the fluid pouring out of them.

Itachi's eyes had held that same color, haunting him as he grew up. And Sasuke's hatred transformed into that same bloody color.  
But Itachi took most of that animosity with him during his and Sasuke's last battle. Sasuke wished he could've forgiven his brother, but it was far too late.

All he'd ever wanted in this life was happiness, but he masked it up with revenge and took the wrong path.

And now he was here, to redeem that happiness lost. For himself and his family.

He walked out of the room silent as ever, when something colorful amidst the dark and dull hues caught his attention.

Sasuke picked up the bouquet of flowers that were set under a tree besides the house, they must've been here for a long time now. Although they still had a bit of color to them they were already rotting, the stems and leaves were a sick brown and falling off, so delicate one of the leafs crumbled when he took a hold of it. It was held together by a red satin ribbon in the middle. The ribbon itself was dirty, unknown stains around it and puny holes from where animals had probably tried getting to the plants.

It was odd for these to have been left around here. Sure, there was a lot of wildlife around the complex, but ever since the massacre nothing like this would be appear, at least not out of no where, especially since they only seemed to have been here for 3 months or so. It's been years since the Uchihas' almost completely left the face of earth.

And even if the bouquet _had_ been left behind when everything happened, they'd be dead, like everything else. They would have become part of the dirt, decaying and soaking in to the ground to later on help create new life.

* * *

The pinkette decided to buy some groceries intended to be bought on the weekend but with all the free time she had she thought she might as well get to it.

She strode through the markets casually, stopping to have a chat with the owners every now and then.  
Upstairs, the sky was getting cloudier by the minute but showed no signs of letting out its waters.

As she gazed around the little stands, the Yamanaka flower shop caught her eye.  
She suddenly remembered something and rushed in to see if Ino was working.

"Ino!" she called as she stepped inside.

"Forehead? What are you doing here?" Ino said jumping up from under the counter.

Sakura glared at her, "Look here pig, I came to buy some flowers now hurry up and gather them for me!"

Ino laughed out loud, "Are you giving yourself some flowers because nobody else will?"

"PIG!"

"I'm kidding! Which would you like?" Ino stifled her laughter.

"I want a bouquet of gerberas." Sakura said admiring the vibrant, blushed flowers.

"Whoa, a bouquet? What occasion is this for?"

"They're just for home."

Ino began picking through the flowers, choosing out the ones Sakura liked, which were mostly pink hues. She carefully arranged the plants in a vase full of water then handed them to the rosy haired girl.

"Thank you, Ino pig!"

Sakura jogged out before the blonde could launch another insult back and giggled.

She finally reached her apartment and slid inside cautiously not wanting to drop the vase.

Setting the glass sculpture down she moved ahead to rummage through a drawer in her desk inside her bedroom. When she got a hold of what she was looking for she pulled it out slowly. A long stream of gleaming, silky, alfa romeo red satin ribbon appeared. She grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped of a plentiful amount of the material.

Sakura went back to kitchen, slowly and gently she grabbed the flowers, pulling them out of their bath.  
Then proceeded to tie them together with the ribbon.

The cheerful faces and button centers of the flowers made Sakura's face brighten. The dark pinks, light pinks, and the red of the ribbon all blended so well together. She was happy with it.

* * *

Green irises surveyed the area, she didn't want anybody spotting her . She masked her chakra as much as possible in case there was anyone close. The complex had been locked down for years.

Sakura didn't sense anyone near and everything seemed quite stilled, no disturbance.

She made her way, twisting and turning through the roads she's memorized. The gravel grinded against her blue sandals, the sound repeating over and over with every step she took. She looked around at the sad scene. She had tried fixing up the place, but decided that the people that once occupied it would want it as it is.

The pinkette passed by the police station. The once bright red on the Uchiha symbol set atop the building had faded and was cracking.  
She sighed and continued her path.

She finally arrived at her destination.

There she stood in front of the sizable house where the boy she had loved, at some time lived in.

_Loves._

Sakura said a small prayer and looked around for the usual place she'd set the flowers. Her eyes landed on the still flourishing, lush tree besides the house, she smiled.

The rosy haired girl knelt beside the timber wondering where the last bouquet had gone. She shook away the thought, blaming an animal for probably dragging it away.

She set down the fresh bouquet, as she did so something landed on her hand. She quickly shook it off, grossed out by how wet it felt. Then mentally slapped herself for being so dumb. She looked up at the sky that was now clouded over perfectly.

"Oh no." she groaned knowing what was to come.  
She didn't want the flowers to be shot with the moisture, it would mess them up. She scanned her surroundings, looking for something to shelter them. She grabbed two pieces of old bark, but grumbled when they showed no success.

"I can help you with that." Someone spoke from behind.

Her breath caught in her throat, she gripped the kunai in her pocket and turned around fiercely aiming to sever the person creeping up on her.

He quickly grasped her wrist, blocking the attack.

Obsidian irises clashed with emerald ones.

Before they knew it they were being showered by bleak waters. His hand was still holding on to hers, secretly not wanting to let go of it. She had softened her grip on the kunai, until finally letting it drop to the wet floor.

"Sorry." She barely but whispered.

Sasuke let go of her slowly before stepping past her and bending down to retrieve the flowers.

"Let's go inside." He said monotonously.

Sakura sort of panicked, she had never been inside the house. Nor did she want to go inside right now with him yet she followed the boy as he made his way inside.

Sasuke had been watching her ever since he'd spotted her standing outside the building, whispering something to herself. All until she moved to place the flowers down. His heart became heavy when he saw that, heavy in a good way that she'd cared enough to do this for who knows how long.

The inside of the house wasn't any different than it was outside, it was cold and gloomy. No lights were on.  
Most of the appliances that had furnished the house at some point were missing. There was no couch, no dining table, just a lonesome grey rug and old coffee table.

On the coffee table Sakura caught a glimpse of a bundle of deteriorating leaves. Without a doubt it was surely the bouquet she'd left a while ago.

"Sasuke I'm-"

Sakura was cut off buy a cold hand on her cheek. Sasuke was towering over her, staring into her eyes keenly.

Without warning he moved his hand to the back of her head and pushed her forwards up to him, their lips meeting swiftly and harshly in a chaste kiss.

Sakura felt her face burn from the sudden interaction, she'd never kissed anybody in her life.

The dark haired boy relished the taste of her on his mouth. With confidence he deepened the kiss, gliding his tongue against her fleshy lips as a question for an invite. She finally opened her mouth just enough for him to enter and explore her it, she tasted sweet and tangy. And as much as he hated sweets, he could get used to this kind.

Sakura swung her arms and placed them on his shoulders as his hands descended to her hips.

The kiss was stern for a few seconds before it extinguished into a pleasant, gentle make out session.

Sasuke lightly parted, leaning his forehead against hers. They were both panting subtly, their breaths fanning each other.

Sakura stared up at him, his eyes were peacefully closed.

The rosy colored hair girl enveloped him in a strong hug, her hands still on top of his hard shoulders. He returned the gesture, snuggling his head in the crook of her neck and breathing her in, all while moving his hands up to the small of her back and pressing her tightly against his frame.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hu hu hu. ╥﹏╥**

**This chapter is SO much longer, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Oh and guys I have great news. So I found out that Naruto 7: The Last (the movie) is going to come out day after my birthday. Like what a fucking awesome present right? Well that is if it does not only come out in Japan that day and we in the US have to wait another month for it. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ**

**Anywaaaaays, leave me some reviews! AND, give me some ideas of what YOU would like to happen in the story and I will somehow, if I like the idea, corporate it into the story. Alright? Alright!**

**- Moon8Child ◠‿◠**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since their worlds collided sweetly in the most unexpected, yet pleasurable form of body language they had both strongly desired for a great amount of time.  
There were times when the two would experience the same tingle from that evening. He'd get goose bumps on his arms just thinking of holding on to her the way he did that day. She'd get shivers down her back thinking about the way he had looked at her with such need.

During the past few days they'd meet up constantly. He'd walk her home every night when her shift was done at the hospital, whether she was out at nine at night or three in the morning, he was there. Waiting patiently for her at the entrance.  
She'd meet him at the markets or park and they'd stroll around for hours. And though Sasuke was still a man of a few words she didn't mind. She came to love the silence.

But all good things come to an end.

Sakura had to start training once again considering she had already been boosted up to Jōnin since the war had ended. In another week, she'd start going on missions again, some alone and some with company, so there was no time to waste. Specifically because she was a medical-nin whom worked on the field she needed to prepare for anything thrown her way. She couldn't risk being defeated on a mission, she wasn't going to be the same _weak_ ninja she was before.

Sasuke became worried at the thought of the missions she was going to begin carrying out. Especially the ones in which she'd have to travel alone.  
So against Sakura's request that he not intervene with any of her missions, he went ahead to Tsunade for a request of his own.

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Tsunade's voice bellowed, echoing off the walls outside her office.

"You have only just returned from being a missing-nin and you think I'd be stupid enough to set you on the squad?!"

When Sasuke didn't answer Tsunade continued her speech, crossing her hand in front of her mouth.

"Look, Sasuke. I know you helped us out _tremendously_ in this war… but even then I don't think I can allow this.

I won't be Hokage for a long time anymore… and if I grant your request, I won't stand to later regret it. You're unpredictable. I don't know your true intentions. And the last time, you were aiming to destroy this entire village. Either way, _we_ choose the squad. Nobody can come and seek an _application_ for it. "

"Destroying anything is no longer my goal." Sasuke was telling her the truth. That wasn't his purpose anymore.  
Maybe it never truly was.

"Then you better give me an exceptional fucking answer! Otherwise you might as well turn around and step out that door and come back when a different person has taken my place."

"I can't."

"Then there we have it. Come back some other time, Uchiha."

Sasuke knew it was going to be complicated getting Tsunade on his side, but not _this_ hard.  
She had told him last time that the restoring of his clan would be helpful to Konoha right? Well then why was this an exception? He _had_ to be doing _something_ if he was going to live here.

_No. No. No._

He was _not_ about to do the one thing an Uchiha never did.

_Beg._

He curled his hands into fists.

_No. No._

_How do you even beg?_

Tsunade was staring at him in confusion.

"Get the hell out of here brat!"

The raven haired boys' eyes shot up to her.  
They made awkward eye contact and she brought her fist down on her desk.

"Leave before I throw you out myself! I have things to work on!"

As Tsunade became more furious by the minute something caught his attention. It was a pink, tattered eraser located in between the mess of papers and sake bottles.

_Pink… Of course! _

_Sakura is like a daughter to this lady!_

"I…"

The words still couldn't just simply come out of his mouth and he scowled at himself. That damn Uchiha pride.

"Stop playing games, Uchiha! I'M SERIOUS!" Tsunade was on her feet now, face red as a tomato.

"I want to keep an eye on Sakura." At last the words rang from his mouth. He was literally exhausted from the amount of time and strength he put into saying them.

The blonde woman looked at him, astonished by what she had just heard. Was this legit? Was he _serious_?  
It was extremely hard to tell.  
In front of her stood the cocky, egotistical, and probably one of the most notorious missing-nin of his generation Sasuke boy and he wanted to join the squad to watch her ex-student? This _had_ to be a joke.

Tsunade sat down again, "You better think of another alibi, Sasuke. I'm not buying any of-"

"I love her."

The air became exceedingly thick, making it difficult to breathe, well, at least for her it did.  
She sat there, staring wide eyed at the boy's ebony irises with her honey ones. As much as she wanted to think that he was bluffing his way into the force, those eyes said something different. They conveyed pure integrity.

He wasn't lying. He was being completely one hundred percent honest.

He _loved_ her.

"I trust her, but I don't want anything to happen to her. I can't stand by while she's out there."

_Holy shit_, those were the most words Sasuke had ever said to her.  
This… _He_ was definitely saying the truth. And she still couldn't believe it.

His words hit home though. Sakura had grown to be someone dear to her, not only because she took her in as her student but because of her own experience of losing the man she loved. Tsunade was fully aware of how it felt to have that special someone away from you.  
Tsunade's love had been taken away from her permanently by the terrible hands of death, but her student's was right here. Confessing his affections for the pink haired girl in an effort to keep her secure. Away from any particular danger in which he knew he could stop.

She also thought about him and if what he declaring was true, which she was sure it was, would affect him later on if something were to happen to Sakura. Once again there was that familiar feeling, the feeling of _loss_.

As tough as she made herself out to be, this was something that went beyond her walls of aloofness.

"I will try to make the rest of the Kage's agree with me. But I can't promise you anything Sasuke."

* * *

"Shānnarō!"

The tree split in two with the excessive amount of violence forced upon it. As it dropped to the ground dust came up in waves from underneath it and a rumbling noise was heard along with vibrations on the forest floor, that's when she noticed that not only had she brought down the tree but managed to bury it underground.

"Strength? Always check." Sakura coughed as she examined the damage she'd just caused.  
Besides the tree, Sakura was surrounded by a mess. There were half burnt dummies on the floor, kunai stabbed in the floor and trees. The training grounds were a wreck.

The pinkette had been training for five hours now. Her once clean training attire were now disheveled and grimy. The bubble gum hair she sported was oily and stringy from the sweat and she also had a cut on her knee that became caked with blood and dirt when she refused to tend it as soon as she had gotten it.  
A great attraction she was.

"Rest is just as important as training, Sakura."

Sakura was startled by the sound and looked up at a tree only to see her sensei sitting on it casually.

"You need to stop creeping people out like that Kakashi-sensei." She panted out while a smile slowly overcame her lips.

"Go home and rest. You have trained enough for a day." He told her again.

"But I still need work." She had a face of determination.

"Sakura, you have a week to train. Don't tire yourself out."

With that being said he poofed out of the training grounds, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Sakura decided that her sensei was right, it hadn't been too long since she'd gotten out of the hospital for exhaustion. She pulled her gloves off and made her way home.

* * *

It hadn't even been two hours before Sasuke was called back into the Hokage's office. On his way there he hoped that the other Kage's had allowed him to join the squad.

When he entered the office Tsunade was giving her back to him, she was staring out the huge windows in the room. The sun was shining brightly around her, creating something like a halo.

The doors closed and she turned to look at him.

She spoke.

"Starting tomorrow, you, Sasuke Uchiha, are now member of Konoha Anbu."

* * *

**AN:**

**I know this chapter is short but hold on to your seats because A LOT of good stuff is to come. (っ-●益●)っ**

**I know you guys may have wanted Sakura to become Anbu but I personally feel like it doesn't fit her to carry out cold hearted assassinations or torture. It's not that she's weak, definitely not but she's still a soft, kindhearted person you know? And I also think it would be very out of character. She's still going to be badass though, I promise you that.**

**Read and leave your reviews!**

**- Moon8Child ︺‿︺**


	11. Chapter 11

He brushed his calloused hand over the frictionless porcelain mask, some powdery white substance remained on his fingers.  
It was a feline of some kind that this piece of clay had been molded into, with two perfectly round holes for the eyes. On the left eye it had three streaks of the color hunter green, they were the only noticeable features on the plain canvas. The streaks looked something like scars created by another animals claws. The mouth and nose of the animal had been simply outlined with black paint, the lines impeccably straight.

It had been two days since he'd received acceptance from the Kage's. Sasuke was amazed at their quick decision to allow him on the squad. Tsunade explained to him that although they were very hesitant, in the end they took note of the extraordinary ninja he is and how being in the force would assist them greatly.

Sasuke had an idea that they may have only let him in to send him on the most dangerous missions possible, but he didn't care. If that's what it took in order to make sure Sakura was okay then he'd risk it all. It's not like he was feeble anyways, the Kage's had even pointed it out. There wasn't anything else to worry about besides Sakura finding out that he'd joined the force.

It was going to be strenuous keeping it from her and making up excuses whenever she was on break and he'd have to go out on an assignment.

* * *

Two green pools stared at the kyuubi holder in front of them stuffing his face. There were six empty bowls beside the boy and he was already on his seventh.

"Eat slowly you idiot!" The pinkette slapped him on the back of the head powerfully causing Naruto to choke and fall off his stool.

"Where did you get all that strength from?" Naruto was still spread out on the floor recovering from the previous actions.

"Hm." Sakura continued slurping her noodles.

The blonde finally sat back up on the wooden stool.

"Hey Sakura-chan, where's Sasuke? I haven't seen him in the hospital."

"He's moved back to the Uchiha compounds." She set down her bowl.

Naruto was slightly confused by the news. Never did he think that Sasuke would want to go back there.

"Do you think he's there right now?"

"I'm sure he is."

Naruto slid off his seat hurriedly but then turned to throw some money on the counter.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan! We'll do this again later!"

* * *

Naruto was excited to see what Sasuke was up too now that he was out and pretty much free.  
He also wanted to hear it from Sasuke himself how things were going on between his two friends.

He entered the eerily quiet compounds, looking around for signs of life, trying to detect Sasuke's chakra. When he finally came upon it he started making his way over, following his sense.

The dark haired boy's chakra became stronger by the second as Naruto neared a fairly big traditional looking house a bit deeper in the woods than the rest of the complex. It had stepping stones etched into the ground, making way towards the wooden porch of the home. The roofing was cement colored while the walls, on the upper part, were eggshell white and the bottom half was covered by rectangle shapes of sugi wood. The windows were also rectangular shaped, some round and all framed with wood. In the distance he could hear the sound of a river.

It was probably the coziest house Naruto had ever seen.

Dangling on the porch was a sole bronze, cast-iron furin wind chime. Its thick paper elegantly hanging downwards sway daintily with the wind that came and left every minute. Its soothing chime rang in the blondes ears, echoing in his head.

Naruto walked onto the porch, startled by the weak creaking sound. Other than the chirping of birds, the stream, and the wind chime, there was no noise coming from the inside of the house.

The blonde guessed that his friend was sleeping so invited himself in, sliding open the wood door with a square of shōji in the middle. If he hadn't looked closely he would've missed the tiny Uchiha symbol drawn on the paper.

He stepped into a very short, narrow hallway. There was a place to set your shoes as you came in, but Naruto ignored it. When he stepped into what seemed the living room he was stunned by how spotless it was. Who knew Sasuke was a neat freak? Or was it just because Naruto himself was accustomed to his messy downtown apartment?

Whatever it was, Naruto had never been to a more graceful and calm feeling home.

Everything about how this house looked to where it was at matched Sasuke's personality.  
It was moderately private and organized.

"What the hell are you doing here, dobe?"

Naruto spun to see Sasuke walking out of a room that was to his right.

"Hey Sasuke! I just wanted to see how things were going for you here." Naruto beamed.

"Everything's fine. Now leave."

"Oh c'mon teme don't be such a killjoy."

"Tch."

"Have you talked to Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Has she been here?"

"No."

"Hey let's all have a movie night!"

"No."

"We'll invite Kakashi and Sai as well!"

"No."

"We can go for ramen first then come back to your place!"

"No."

"Hey is this your room?"

Naruto moved towards the doorway that Sasuke had stepped out of.

"Naruto, no!"

Sasuke yelled enraged, rushing forwards to push Naruto away from entering. But it was too late, the blonde had already busted through the entry.

Naruto froze as he took in the view before him.

The room was large, probably the master bedroom he guessed. There were no lights switched on, only the natural sunlight pouring in illuminating the white room. The wall facing him had a window that stretched fully across it, you could see the porch and greenery outside from it. A king sized bed was against the left wall, its covers were navy blue with the contour of the Uchiha symbol embroiled in white. A walnut wood set of a wardrobe and dresser filled in the rest of the empty room.

The nice room wasn't what had made Naruto stop dead in his tracks though.

It was the ceramic piece set on his dresser that he knew terribly well that made him stop.  
Naruto's stomach churned.

Sasuke stared at him still pissed off.

"Why?" the fox murmured.

"I have nothing else to do."

"So you're going back to your old ways, killing?"

"Don't act like you never did it."

"I never did it for satisfaction."

"How do you know my reasons?"

"That isn't the point."

"Tch."

Naruto was concerned about this whole thing. He was concerned about his _friend_.  
He couldn't get the idea that Sasuke would want to go back to doing destructive things like this, whether it was by order or not. Naruto guessed that the sharingan wielder would have turned down such an offer as this.

Particularly because he was now with Sakura, or that's how it appeared to be.

"Does Sakura know you joined?"

Now it was Sasuke's stomach time to churn. Of course he hadn't told her that would be fucking crazy. She'd try to stop him and make him quit, he couldn't do that.

"It is none of your concern."

"But it is hers you bastard!"

"Just leave."

"I've seen how you two have been getting along lately. Don't try and hide it Sasuke."

"I'm not trying to hide anything."

"She deserves to know. If you don't tell her I will."

Sasuke was getting annoyed. This prick was going to ruin everything.  
As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sasuke was going to have to explain himself to the pest.

"Naruto…" he took a deep breath. "Sakura can't know."

"So you expect me to stay quiet and watch her hurt again? No. I've seen it happen too many times."

Sasuke sort of felt… _bad_.  
It made him furious but it was true, the one that had stayed by her side was in fact Naruto. He was the one who had to watch her go through the tough times. Naruto had been there all along while he was away, being a dumbass.  
Not only had he been there for her, but for him as well. They both had experienced a life full of loneliness and grief. The blonde was the only person to ever truly understand what he was going through, in addition to Sakura.  
Naruto never gave up on bringing him back home.  
And home was where Sakura was.

Naruto had been a true friend all this time.

What had he been?

"I'm doing it for her."

Naruto relaxed at the sound of those words.

"I want to know that she will be safe when she's away."

"Sasuke…"

"No, Naruto. Listen."

"Just as much as I owe her… I owe you. If it hadn't been for you, none of this would be happening."

Sasuke's voice became low, "If you hadn't pulled her away the minute I was going to murder her that day at the bridge… I'd still be out there living a life full of suffering."

Naruto couldn't find anything to say.

"So, thank you Naruto. Thank you for bringing me home."

Naruto was glad, so fucking glad that he had his _best friend_ back.

* * *

Sakura had gone back to the hospital after Naruto had run out on her at the Ichiraku. She worked with a few patients before going to Tsunade to be updated on her upcoming assignment.

She was still wearing her coat and hair up when she walked in to talk to her teacher.

"Ah, Sakura! I was about to have you called in."

"Did you need something from the hospital?"

"No, no. It is what I'm guessing you're here for as well. Your mission in two days."

"Hai, I wanted to know if I will be traveling alone or with a group."

"Since it is your first mission as a Jōnin, I've decided to send you alone. Will you be able to handle?"

"Of course Tsunade-sama!"

"Very well then."

Sakura nodded and smiled sweetly at her teacher proceeding to walk out the door, but before she could leave Tsunade called out to her.

"Sakura!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Be careful."

The pinkette let out a short laugh, this was odd coming from Tsunade. Nonetheless she replied.

"I will."

Tsunade watched as she disappeared through the doors and talked to herself in the empty room.

"You better take care of her, Uchiha."

* * *

It was getting dark outside already and Naruto was still at the Uchiha's house.

After everything, they had begun conversing easily. The feeling was weird for Naruto. Sasuke had never talked to him for more than fifteen minutes, and that was when they'd gotten in fights.

And although he'd be the one talking most of the time he enjoyed it.

"It's time for you to go dobe."

"Awww, but why teme?!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth, god he was such a nuisance.

"I have to go wait for Sakura at the hospital."

Naruto looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows, "Ohhhhhh, I see."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

That _kun_ was music to his ears. It had finally returned a few days ago when they were taking a stroll at the park.

_The sun was high in the sky yet it wasn't hot. It was perfect.  
They had taken a route away from the other people so they could have their own time. Sakura was doing most of the chatting, talking about how things were going at the hospital. Just because didn't answer didn't mean he wasn't paying attention to her. He just liked listening to her voice. _

_As they reached the end of the path she turned to him and asked, "Sasuke-kun, will you meet me at eight today?"_

_And that was when he almost felt like barfing all over the floor. It was probably the happiness he felt to hear her say that. _

_And that day, he went an hour early to the hospital and watched her work for the remainder of time until it was time to walk her home._

"Hn."

Most of their walks at night were silent but today was a different story.

"I'm going to leave in two days."

Sasuke didn't show any type of emotion yet made his interest known.

"For how long?"

"Three days."

"Hn."

Sakura was messing around with her hands and Sasuke didn't need to look at her to sense that she was nervous.

"You're tense." He stated.

"Nani? No, no." she chuckled waving her hand at him.

"Sakura… You're a horrible liar."

She huffed, he was good.

"I'll miss you."

There it was again, that feeling to barf again. This was the reason he hated sappy things and conversations. He was so awkward and always ended up acting like a moron.

Sakura laughed, just as good as he was, so was she.

"You don't have to say anything." She continued laughing.

Her laugh, yeah, he loved that too. It soothed him and he didn't feel like barfing anymore.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?" she faced him.

He took note of how pink she was from laughing, he wanted to laugh too.

"Move in with me."

Sasuke knew that after this he was going to have to try extra hard to keep his secret from her. Yet he wanted her by his side. He wanted to wake up and see her lying next to him, her hair messily strewn on the pillow. He wanted to come home during the times when she'd have no missions and find her sitting on the couch reading or working on medicinal scrolls. He wanted to walk her everyday just like these past weeks, but instead walk her to _their_ home.

Sakura came to a halt, "Na-Nani?"

Oh why did he always do this?! This dumb boy always managed to catch her off guard!

"Come live with me."

The pinkette thought she might explode from joy.

"Okay."

And the two continued walking.

* * *

**AN:**

**GUYS I SAW THE TRAILER FOR NARUTO MOVIE 7 AND HOLY SHIT. I'M EXCITED HONESTLY. ≧◡≦**

**I know this chapter didn't contain a lot of SasuSaku but I felt like Naruto deserved some closure. And I myself am also a big fan of Naruto himself, I LOVE him. So you know, he deserves credit for all the things he's done for both Sasuke and Sakura and I wanted to give him that.**

**Btw, I have a link to show you guys where I got my inspiration for Sasuke's home. I'm totally in love with traditional Japanese houses and, correct me if I'm wrong, but that's sort of how Sasuke's childhood home was styled. So I thought it would be nice to give him the comfort of his old home without the whole massacre reminder. AND TO CLEAR THINGS UP: I DO NOT OWN THE IMAGE NOR DID I CREATE IT. I USED IT SIMPLY FOR INSPIRATION AND THAT'S IT. **

** . albums/d178/fmaalbum/Fruits%20Basket/eps%205%20and% **

**Oh god, I didn't know it was so long. Anyways, have a look at it if you want. **

**Leave me some more reviews guys! I appreciate it!**

**- Moon8Child ◑.◑**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick AN: **

**In my last chapter I forgot to put a break at the very end when Sasuke says "Shut up!" **

**That is where the break was supposed to be so when Sakura says "Sasuke-kun!" it is at a totally different time (when he meets her at the hospital).**

**So in case you guys were confused at why Sakura suddenly appeared with Sasuke and Naruto, she didn't. It was my mistake, sorry! I fixed it but I'm guessing it's too late for those of you that have already read it lol.**

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her small kitchen table with scrolls sprawled all over. It was already one in the morning and she couldn't sleep. The pinkette had tried closing her eyes but it didn't work. Sleep was refusing to come and take her, avoiding her tired body.

Instead she decided to stay up writing down new methods and medicines in her medical scrolls thinking it would help, but the strategy was only making her stay more alert than ever as she carefully wrote down the process and ingredients. Sakura was getting frustrated.

Maybe she was just stressing out because of her upcoming mission… and Sasuke's invitation to start living with him.

She was starting to sort of regret complying with the idea so easily.

Sakura was overjoyed that he was the one to bring up the thought first and want her by his side.  
They had settled with the idea that she'd move in once she got back from the mission. But this was all possibly too soon.

Or was she being too uptight?

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, resting her elbows on the table.

Then there was the mission.  
She'd be going on her first A-rank by herself. The girl kept telling herself that she could take care of it with lack of difficulty. She was confident about it, yet there was that voice in the back of her head saying that she wasn't ready.

Regardless, Sakura wanted to go through with it. She didn't want to disappoint everybody around her. That wasn't what she had spent her last four years training both physically and mentally for.

She could do this.

* * *

Onyx eyes stared at the half empty spot next to his clothes in the wardrobe.

He had already made space for her, pushing aside the few pieces of clothing he had hanging in the closet. The boy had also found a place to put his Anbu uniform, he'd lifted up one of the wooden planks on the floor and had neatly folded the attire to fit in perfectly in the narrow spot. It was making him hysterical, the thought of her being there with him, at every hour of the day everyday made him want to throw up all over the fucking walls and cry.

An odd way of showing his feelings but that was precisely how it made him feel. Obviously he wasn't going to do that in front of her, he'd look brainless and creepy.

Who knew he could love that much?

Sasuke stared at the tidily organized wardrobe some more. He scoffed and scattered the cloths so they'd take up all of the space again.

As he began to walk away he stopped, twisting back and setting the clothes aside once more so they only took up half of the space… again.

Feeling was seriously making him go mad.

* * *

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to see her sensei walking towards her.

"Kakashi-sensei! What brings you here?" She put the pen she had in her hand in her pocket.

"I came to talk to you about your mission tomorrow." He looked at her sternly.

The green eyed girl looked at him a bit puzzled, "I'll be out for lunch in thirty minutes, we can talk then."

"Meet me in Tsunade's office."

"Okay."

Kakashi nodded and walked away, leaving Sakura muddled about what this could be related too.

* * *

Sakura immediately recognized her sensei's spiky sliver hair when she stepped into the bland room with several books on the floor.

"What is this about?" she asked when she closed the door.

The blonde woman sitting at the desk stood up and walked to the front of it, crossing her arms over her enormous chest.

"Your forthcoming mission may be developed into an S-rank."

The pinkette gawked at her. Sakura wasn't going to lie, she became somewhat afraid when learning this.

"We have come to the decision that the scrolls you will be delivering to Suna will not only contain medical information… but also another very important document for the Fifth Kazekage. I noted that you would be the less suspected in carrying anything of such importance since you are my apprentice and a greatly known medical-nin. None of the ninjas after this document would believe that we'd send somebody of high significance to us with something like this. I cannot give you any details about the scroll as your job is only to deliver them. But I will tell you that it is substantial that this document arrives to Gaara."

Tsunade was speaking very seriously, her voice lower than usual.

Kakashi who had been quietly staring at the floor this whole time spoke up, "I have requested to come along. I will be there to assist you in case anything goes wrong, Sakura."

Sakura's stomach knotted.  
This was all so sudden. Never in her life had she been on an S-rank mission.

_Cha! We can do this!_

_For crying out loud, you just fought in a war and you're scared of a mission?! _

_WE CAN AND WILL DO THIS WITHOUT ANY HELP!_

Sakura smiled smugly at her encouraging self, these were the moments when she appreciated her split personality.

"Kakashi-sensei… Thank you for offering your help… but I want to maintain it as a solo mission."

The masked nin looked at his student in astonishment. Was this actually Sakura?  
Kakashi chided himself mentally for doubting her. Of course this was Sakura. A more determined and courageous Sakura.

Maybe he hadn't failed them completely as a mentor.

He smirked, "Very well then."

Tsunade was also grinning at her pupil's unforeseen reaction.

"Then it has been settled. Your mission will carry on. Only you will have to be more aware of your baggage."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Do you think she'll be able to complete this task?"

"I thought you believed in her."

"I do, but there is still that chance that something could go wrong."

Tsunade laughed softly, "Let her be, Kakashi."

"Besides… you didn't think I was going to let it go about so smoothly right?"

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade took a swig of sake.

"The Uchiha will be watching her every move."

"How is that?"

"Sasuke is part of Anbu."

Kakashi's paused. He had made the wrong decision by accepting a request to join Anbu Root division himself many years ago because he had sided with Danzo's interpretation of Hiruzen's orders during the Nine-Tails attack, which had withheld him from aiding Minato, ending in his sensei's death. But later when finding out that Hiruzen actually cared for the village, let Danzo's plan to kill him be known.  
Kakashi quit Root but remained in Anbu after Hiruzen insisted his help was needed. Three years later, Itachi came into the force. Kakashi came to admire that someone younger than him could posses such skill and intelligence like Itachi.  
A couple of years following after Itachi had been teamed up with Kakashi's squad they were given the mission to spy on the Uchiha clan. During this time Kakashi had tried to convince Itachi to not participate in the mission, but the Uchiha pressed on that he continue the mission.

After ten years of service, it came the time when Kakashi would finally leave the force. Hiruzen decided that it wouldn't be fair for Kakashi to carry around the burden of not being able to have helped Itachi in the way of showing him a different approach to the ongoing conflict in his clan rather than to have annihilated it. It would only make Kakashi a miserable person.

It still couldn't cross Kakashi's mind why Sasuke would want to join after knowing the truth about Itachi.

"Why would you let him join?" the masked nin was bothered by Tsunade's irrational choice of letting Sasuke affiliate with the force.

"Don't get too flustered, Hatake. He is doing it for his own benefit, I spoke with him briefly before making my decision."

"I still can't come to terms with that."

"It is not your role to decide what he wants. Sasuke is eighteen and can come to his own accordance."

The Sannin was right but Kakashi would be persistent that this wasn't the right way to go about things.

"It still isn't right." Having said that he advanced to the huge doors leading out of the room.

He stopped at the entryway, "You might end up regretting having him do so."

* * *

**AN:**

**I know you guys are gonna fucking kill me cause this chapter is very short but don't worry! Sakura's mission is coming up so that will be a lot more interesting and longer. **

**And uh-oh! The tables have turned! Sakura is the one feeling iffy about things and Sasuke's getting kind of sappy!  
I wonder what will happennnnnnnnnnnn...**

**Oh, and I just want to say thank you to everybody that has been keeping up with my story and leaving me great reviews to fend off and continue writing! You guys are great! **

**Special shout out to Maymist and erzams who have been very loyal readers and reviewers! You guys are the best!**

**- Moon8Child (‿◠)✌**


	13. Chapter 13

It was early in the morning when they reached the gates of Konoha and Sakura softly spoke, "My assignment has been extended to five days."

Sakura hadn't told Sasuke last night of the changes, and still, she was leaving out a big chunk of information. That chunk was that it was now considered and S-rank mission.

It wasn't like it mattered though, Sasuke knew something she didn't and that was that he'd be there every step if the way.

Despite everything, he didn't want to seem insincere so the Uchiha stopped her in her tracks, taking her hand in his.

Sakura felt her face redden and her gut become full with butterflies. In all the time they'd been together Sasuke hadn't done this. The only few moments of contact they had was when they first kissed and one night after dropping her off at home, he hugged her. Other than that, this was another form of unity that would go down on her list.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun?" she timidly looked away from him.

The pinkette annoyed herself by how she acted around him. It was the same childish reactions like when they were younger, yet there was still that hint of matureness.

He gingerly pulled her towards him, her hands landing on his hard chest from the sudden change of motion. She stared at his chest wide-eyed before looking up. Her heart was pounding in her chest, rocking her entire body.

Sasuke was looking down at her, piercing her green eyes with his gaze.  
His bangs hung down his forehead, grazing the top of her head.

"Sakura."

One of his large hands moved from her waist to her cheek, touching it tenderly.

The dark eyed boy took in the view only a few inches below him. He could see his reflection in her eyes. Those jade eyes had the same effect like the Tsukuyomi, they could make anybody fall to their knees. Her floral and cherry scent danced its way into his nostrils, it was a smell he'd gotten familiar with and now personally enjoyed. Then there was her rosy hair. The one feature that made her easy to spot and stand out.

She was light and he was darkness, complete opposites. To this day he still questioned how somebody like her could love somebody like him, and it was something he'd continue asking himself.

And perhaps this was exactly what he needed, a form of light that would drag him out of the obscurity.

In this case, his light was Sakura.

Sasuke brought his face down to hers, grazing his lips over hers gently but never going in for the osculation.

"I love you." His voice was deep and rough against her subtle, flush lips.  
Then he went in for the kiss. Taking her mouth in his own, becoming whole with her once more.

At the sound of those three words Sakura's world seemed to have completely stopped.

The pink haired girl literally felt her heart burst in her chest, turning into something like confetti. She felt her lips burn at the contact. Her hands gripped onto his white shirt relentlessly as if he was going to leave again, leaving her broken and perturbed. But the sweet thought that he _wasn't_ going to do that comforted her and so she kissed him back just as harshly and thoroughly.

"Well then…"

Their sensei's voice knocked them out of their passionate movie-like smooching.  
God, this was fucking embarrassing.

Sakura let go of his shirt quickly, leaving creases from her death grip.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei…" She let out the fakest laugh ever.

Sasuke took a step away, clearing his throat.

"I see my advice worked." Kakashi muffled, it was directed at Sasuke whom upon hearing this gave him a death glare.

"Sakura." The white haired mentor bowed his head at his only female student.

It was a quiet sign for "you and I both know what will be in your possession so be careful". Sakura nodded back. The nervousness was once again pooling in the pit of her stomach. All of it disappeared when the boy next to her spoke.

"Don't forget about our agreement after you come back."

Sakura smiled warmly at him, her eyes squinting a bit.

"I'll be leaving now. I don't want to get backed up and have to spend more days out there." She said sadly.

Sasuke gave her an affectionate look.

With that being said she walked out of the gates that were being held open by some other nins. Then leaped off into the woods.

He watched her vanish into the greenery.

Sasuke would wait for about an hour before going after her. A whole, agonizing hour.  
It sort of actually pained him to be away from her that long knowing that she wasn't within reach any more. It wasn't like here, when she was a few buildings away from him. He could always meet her up in a couple of minutes.  
But now he had to track her down in a hidden manner and not have any actual association with her at all. To make matters worse it would be for _five_ days or however long it took her to complete the duty. Either way it would be just as exhausting since he'd gotten so used to being with her and talking to her.

He also felt bad about lying to her like this, but it was for the best.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi snapped him out of his thoughts

"Don't mess up what you have. I'm telling you from personal experience."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We both know you do."

"Tch."

"If I were you I'd quit now."

Sasuke stayed quiet. He was still staring out at the spot where she had been at.

The dark haired boy heard the soft padding of footsteps becoming more and more distant, he turned to see the older nin walking away, hands in pockets.

Kakashi raised his right arm in the air as he continued walking, bending it at the elbow, "I'll see you later, Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke stared at his differently clothed reflection.

The colors of the uniform went very well with him, consisting mainly of black and a grey flak jacket. Yet it made him sick that he'd ever wear this.

If his hair had been in a ponytail he'd look like the spitting image of Itachi. He never cared for how his hair was styled but this was a different matter, he was extra glad that their hairstyle was distinct. That way he wouldn't be reminded.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and lifted his gloved hand to slide on the porcelain mask. His arm guards reflected the light coming in from the window, splattering it on the walls.

He took one last look in the mirror before grabbing his sword that was placed in a corner of the room.

Sasuke stepped out into the morning once again, a small breeze flew past him, making his hair sway.

He then started walking towards the gates. Ready for _his_ mission.

* * *

It had already been two days and Sakura was already half ways to her destination. There had seldom been any disturbance besides fighting off the blood sucking pest's mosquitoes.

She checked her canteen, shaking it in hopes of hearing the wonderful sound of splish-splashing water. But when no noise was heard Sakura felt herself become even more parched.

The pinkette jumped down from the trees and walked around listening attentively for the sound of a stream.

A few feet ahead after a couple of minutes she heard the heavenly noise of water running. Joyfully she made her way there.

After drinking two servings from her canteen she filled it up once more to have some to drink the rest of the way.

As she stood, screwing the cap back on a hoarse voice from behind her shouted.

"My, my! What a weird type of hair color! Don't you think boys?"

Some snickers were heard and Sakura slowly turned to face the scumbags who were interrupting her quit time.

"Oh! Well aren't you a beauty as well!" came that same voice.  
Sakura had expected him to look a lot older but he only looked like he was in his late twenties. The man had dark auburn hair, similar to Gaara's but longer in style, reaching the ends of his ears and his bangs hung down to the bridge of his nose parting at his eyes. His eyes were a blue-green, if he hadn't been making stupid comments Sakura would have said they were pretty. He was wearing what looked like a flak jacket similar to hers but it covered his shoulders and was the color khaki. Under that it didn't appear that he wore anything, only some bandages wrapped around his chest and wrists and one over his black pants on his right leg which.

She scanned him over, looking for a head protector trying to figure out what village he was from. Except there was none, this made her suspect that he could possibly be a missing-nin along with his pals because they weren't wearing one either.  
The other two guys looked like twins, both tan with brown hair and dark blue eyes. They looked about her age.

"Like what you see gorgeous?" He took a step forward.

Sakura's hands turned into fists. "I'm not interested in you."

"But I'm interested in you." He said menacingly.  
His voice gave Sakura the creeps, it was rough and raspy, and it didn't match his appearance.

The un-named man looked at her fists. "I like it when my prey gives a fight before I kill them."

This man was seriously the most disturbing fucking person she'd ever crossed paths with.

"What is it that you want?!" she shouted.

"You."

With that he rushed towards her, taking out a kunai from his back. Sakura instantly moved away.

She heard somebody laughing only to turn and see one of the other boys dashing towards her, sword in hand. She took stance, ready for her target.

"Shānnarō!"

Sakura ran directly at him, smashing her chakra-full fist into the boy's face. She felt his cheekbone crumble under her immense strength. The pinkette smirked at his painful cry. Awfully horrible decision he'd made at attacking her straight on.

The boy flew a couple feet backwards, landing hard on the dirt floor. She saw him attempt to sit up only to fall back down.

"You bitch!"

His other half came sprinting at her, throwing shuriken and kunai at rapid speeds.  
She swiftly avoided them, ducking and stepping side to side.

_Damn it!_

She thought as one sliced her on the arm, and another on the leg.

He was getting closer than ever so Sakura quickly did some hand signs.

"Hyah!" the boy reached for his back, whipping out a kusari-gama and slashing her with it.  
He grinned in triumph as the blade buried itself in Sakura's shoulder. But quickly vanished when, like his grin, so did she. Instead in front of him there was a stump of wood with his blade edged into it.

He clenched his teeth, looking up at the trees to see where she'd gone.

The brown haired boy was met with a very pleasant surprise.

Sakura appeared behind him, speedily twisting around in a 180 degree spin and powerfully kicking him in the back of the neck.  
His head snapped back in a gruesome manner. Blood spluttered from the young boy's mouth onto the ground, some even flying back from the velocity at which he was kicked at and landing nastily on Sakura's cheeks and hair. He dropped another weapon he had reached for on the ground.

He was thrown against one of the trees, face first.

Sakura _almost_ felt bad.

She turned around, remembering that she still had another opponent.

Before she could react, the leader of the group punched her ruthlessly on her stomach. She flew backwards hitting a tree and landing next to the lifeless body of the boy she'd just killed.

The breath had been knocked out of her and she was having a hard time getting it back. She squirmed on the ground helplessly.

"Sad how that little punch brought you down." The auburn haired boy crouched beside her, enjoying watching her struggle.

He stretched one of his pale hands to her face, removing some hair from it.

"You look young. Swallowing your soul will be very helpful for the conservation of my body."

Sakura's eyes widened. That's why he looked so young!  
He reminded her of that equally as creepy guy Hiruko.

"Get away from _me_!"

Sakura grabbed his wrist and compressed it, cracking was heard and she felt the bones crush. Even with that damage done she decided to press on longer, pulverizing them into nothing but dust.

"Stupid bitch!" He cried out desperately trying to free himself from her grasp.

She let him go and he fell backwards, clutching his mangled hand.

The pinkette pushed herself up against the tree steadily standing up.  
She looked up and saw another punch being aimed at her, moving her head, his only good hand collided with the tree. Sakura laughed at the small effect it had on the bark, not even half as bad as her strength would have had on it.

The sound of her laugh enraged him more.

As he faced her, she threw two small white bags at him, cutting them open with kunai she had also thrown, in midair. Tons of tiny, blank pieces of paper spilled out landing around him gently.

He cackled and it made Sakura wince.

"What is this?! Some origami lesson?!" he was staring straight at her with this insane look in his eyes.

As the last piece of paper landed on his shoulder she snatched the kunai she had prepeared with the final explosive tag attached to it from her pouch.

She smirked.

"_Ninpō: Yuki Sakura no Mai_!"  
"Ninja Art: Dance of the Snowy Cherry Blossom!"

She threw it at his feet, the tag quickly setting ablaze. His face dropped as realization hit him of what she had had in mind this whole time.  
Sakura hurriedly jumped back taking cover behind a boulder.

The ground rumbled and the temperature around her got a lot hotter than before as the tags all detonated, devouring the missing-nin's body in the flames.

She slowly stood up, panting then smiling slyly at her work.

Sakura sat down, healing her wounds and restoring a bit of her chakra, though the healing wasn't helping much with the restoring.

* * *

A couple hundred feet away, from the shadows, Sasuke had already demolished a few trees of his own. The mess was a result of his frantic need to go and help her. It made him extremely furious when the kunai and shuriken had wounded her, and even more when that fucking bastard had put his hands on her.

It took all of his might to not jump out there and personally snap all of their necks in a couple of swift movements.

But he also knew that she would snap _his_ neck if he ever so put a toe in her business. Especially if it came to a battle of her own.

"_I want to do this on my own! It's about time I do things for myself and not have everybody else do them for me!"_

She yelled at him the day she gave him the news that she'd be back on the field and he'd suggested he'd team up with her so she'd never have to go alone.

Then again, as pissed off as he was, he was remarkably proud of her.

He'd watch her move with such ease and strike with such force like never before. He couldn't stand but admire how much she'd grown, both physically and mentally. Sakura had always been smart but mostly in the classroom and hardly ever when it came to combat, so there was definitely a change.

Onyx eyes watched her in awe as she healed herself. Then looked around at the mess she had created and bodies sprawled on the floor.

He smirked, that's _his_ girl.

* * *

**AN:**

**Yay! _Another_ chapter (longer too) and a badass Sakura! **

**I have bad news though... I'm an athletic trainer at school and our summer practices will be starting tomorrow. So that means I'll have to start sleeping and waking up early, which in all honesty I don't know how I'll do it cause I've been sleeping at like 5 in the morning.  
But yeah, so my updates will probably be slowed down and stuff. I can't promise you guys I'll be updating as quickly anymore. *sad face***

**But this is why I posted two chapters today, so you guys won't wait too long for another one.**

**Well, like always, read and review! **

**And in this chapter I want to shout out Tiger Priestess for also being an awesome reader and reviewer! Thank you!**

**- Moon8Child ◉◡◉**


	14. Chapter 14

It was bright, the air crisp and fresh. All in all it was a nice day.

Since she was now super close to her stop, Sakura decided to walk the rest of the way by ground. She'd gotten tired of jumping tree to tree with all sorts of bugs coming out and scaring the living crap out of her. That was the one thing she hated the most, the creatures and insects that roamed these lands. They were absolutely disgusting.

Sakura's sandals padded against the dry floor as she walked by. It was the fourth day of her mission and ever since she came in contact with those rouge-nin, the ones whose asses got kicked, she became more aware of her surroundings. She was afraid that whatever important document was in her pouch would get stolen.

Jade eyes browsed through the lush forest. Sun was peaking in through some cracks in the tree tops.

It reminded her of the Chūnin exams, when their survival skills were first put to the test in The Forest of Death. Their goal was to get both the Scroll of Heaven and Scroll of Earth in order to pass to the third stage.

Around that time was also when things took a turn for the worse. Sasuke received the curse mark and things after that were never the same.

The pinkette sighed at the thought. She remembered how he had viciously held onto her hand as he crippled in pain and his screams of agony.

She laughed sadly to herself as she also recalled that that was the day she had to chop off her hair as well.

It wasn't the loss of her bubble gum hair that pained her, it was the loss of Sasuke himself.

* * *

The masked boy was watching her from the tree tops a few yards away, he watched as she smiled beautifully only to then purse her lips.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what she had been thinking about. It must've been a bad memory of some sort.

Thinking that she possibly hadn't mentioned everything that was troubling her felt like a jab to his heart. She could trust him now.

He brushed it off. The dark haired boy didn't want to come off as being too pushy either, it would cause unneeded problems as if the ones they already had weren't enough.

* * *

The kunoichi ran her hand over a bush, the leaves tickled her palm, making it itch. She smiled weakly.

"Are you enjoying the weather?"

Sakura snapped her head in the direction of the noise, kunai in hand.  
The only thing visible were a pair of feet with black sandals and what could be grey pants in between the bushes.

"Show yourself!" Sakura yelled, eyebrows knitted.

The feet vanished into the bushes.

Sakura gripped the kunai tighter. What was this person thinking of doing?

Shuffling was heard from behind the bushes and a figure stepped out. The pinkette gulped as he came into view.

"There won't be any need for that. I'm Himura Katsuo, and you are?" he extended his arm out.

The pinkette almost cringed at how strangely similar he was to Sasuke. Except this man looked a couple of years older and had blue-grey, piercing eyes. His hair was exactly like Sasuke's except Katsuo's was drooping down, some pieces poking out awkwardly at the sides and his bangs were dangling over his eyes. Small gaps were where his eyes are. His features were sharp and well structured.  
Now up close she also noticed the thin black stripes on his grey pants. He also wore a deep olive green shirt with grey arm guards. From within his hair Sakura saw his forehead protector with the Kirigakure emblem on it.  
Wow, he was _far_ from home.

His face was passive yet showed more liveliness than Sasuke's.

He was _really_ handsome too.

Sakura let go of the breath she didn't notice she had been holding in.

She looked at the hand outstretched to her, looking him up and down once more. This Katsuo didn't seem like a threat so she lowered the kunai deliberately, still ready to deliver a stab if it was needed.

"Haruno Sakura." She shook his hand hesitantly.

Katsuo flashed her a pearly smile, "Your name fits you perfectly." His voice was smooth and sensual.

Sakura nearly blushed.

"What are you doing so far from your village?" She asked eyeing him.

"I don't really have an answer for that. I guess I'm just a wondering soul." He chuckled.

The pinkette falsely smiled, this guy was definitely up to no good.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause trouble." He said as if he read her mind.

"Ano…" she waved her hand at him, "I'm sure you're not."

"Where are you headed too?"

"I'm on my way to Iwagakure." She lied.

"You're going the wrong way."

Sakura's stomach dropped. That was really stupid of her, she couldn't lie to save her life.

"I'm taking my time, I shouldn't be returning back to Konoha for another five days."

The green eyed medic convinced herself that she was possibly the world's worst fucking liar… _ever_. She was doing a horrible job.

"Great! Would you mind if I tagged along with you for a while?"

_Oh shit. _

"Sure!"

* * *

_Who the FUCK is that?!_

Sasuke looked onwards as this guy continued talking to Sakura so casually.  
He was also mentally scolding her for not having kicked his ass already. She should be smarter than to just talk with anybody around here.

And what was this? He was making her _smile_?

Sasuke clenched the tree bark so hard it broke under his strength. Splinters dug their way into his skin, it stung but his anger was far greater than the discomfort going on in his hand.

His temper reached a boiling point when he saw them start walking off together. He began grinding his teeth unknowingly.

* * *

"So you're from Konoha, eh?" Katsuo asked as they walked.

"Yeah."

"Hm."

It was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. Sakura wanted him to go away. She needed to get the scrolls delivered by tomorrow and if she changed ways they'd be late. This wasn't good.

"How old are you?"

Damn, what was this? A social gathering?

"Eighteen."

"You're quite younger than me, but by your looks I thought you were about my age."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"Oh."

_Cha! I don't care! I'm not here to make friends!_

Inner Sakura was throwing punches.

"You're not much of a talker, huh?"

He sounded kind of hurt and Sakura felt awful. Maybe she shouldn't be so hard on the poor guy.

"It's not that, I'm just tired."

Again with the terrible lies.

"That's okay. Not a lot of people in my villiage like to talk to me either."

From her peripheral vision Sakura saw him look down at the ground.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. It's probably my fault for not being really social."

"But you seem nice."

Katsuo let out a breathy short laugh.

"I like you."

Sakura was taken aback. He just met the guy and he's already confessing to her? Oh no. This is what she gets for being kind. This was also really unusual from somebody his age, she would've thought he'd be more mature about these kinds of things.

"Nani? But you don't know me." She looked at him.

"You're right. But you give off these warm vibes that make me feel good."

This guy was getting too weird for her.

"Look, Katsuo… I'm actually supposed to be going to Suna. And I don't feel that it would be appropriate for you to follow me there." Sakura finally disclosed.

He laughed weakly in a gloomy manner, "It's fine, you can go about your way."

The pinkette gave him faint smile and passed by him, walking off in the direction she had meant to go in the first place.

"And Sakura." Came his voice once more.

"Hm?" she turned around to face the sad man.

"You should have stabbed me when you had the chance."

Sakura looked at him in bewilderment, then her eyes widened. She sprinted up into the trees, rushing away. Damn it, she didn't need this right now!  
Then again it was her fault, she should've ignored in the first place.

* * *

Sasuke's anger toned down a teensy bit when he saw her about to leave, but it all came back when he saw him take off after her.

_Fucking hell, Sakura!_

He knew he was right about this guy. He was dangerous after all.

The sharingan wielder dashed after them.

The Uchiha wanted to _kill_ that asshole.

* * *

"Come on Sakura! We started off so well!" Katsuo shouted from behind her.

Sakura searched for an opening in the trees in which she could lose him. She spot one to her left, small but she'd be able to go through it.

As he got closer Sakura made a run for it, leaping through the opening in the branches and leafs.

When she made it through Sakura panicked as she noticed there were no branches big enough for her to land on. She curled herself into a ball midair, crashing through all the thin branches.

She finally hit the ground with a thud, landing on her right side. Pain coursed through her ribs.

With the tenderness on her side Sakura forced herself up on all fours and crawled away into some bushes. Her injury was making it hard to breath, but there was no use for her breathing when she heard another thud from where she had arrives seconds ago.

Quickly she disguised all of her chakra, holding her breath as she heard Katsuo move about.

"I just want to get to know you some more Sakura! Don't be like this!" He hollered.

He laughed, "Alright, I get it! You don't want to be my friend. I'll just leave now then."

Like she'd take that bullshit. Sakura remained in her spot, when it got too painful to not breath she let it out slowly.

She couldn't heal herself just yet or he'd be able to sense her chakra. Damn this bastard!

Minutes passed and things got eerily quiet. Not even the birds were chirping.

Sakura slid a bit further in her spot, fearing that he was actually just looking around for her. Her heart was beating loudly.

She listened.

Suddenly she felt something near her ear. Then it spoke, his breath was warm yet it chilled her to the core.

"Got you."

* * *

**AN:**

**Oooooh, suspense.**

**I know it will probably be full of grammatical errors but I didn't have the time to go over it and I also didn't want to leave you guys without anything to read. **

**I don't have much to say today, so I'll just go now.**

**Read and review!**

**- Moon8Child ＾▽＾**


	15. Chapter 15

He yanked her from her rosy hair out of the bushes.  
Sakura's scalp burned with the brute force, it made her head throb. She felt some of his nails scrape at her head roughly and it only added to the torment.

Sakura screamed in agony, trying to pull away from him but when she felt her neck pop in a way it shouldn't she stopped. Her head was tilted in an odd way since her neck was now sore.

_I kept my hair short for a reason and this happens?!_

"Let me _go_!" Sakura screamed so loud birds fluttered out of the trees above them.

"Ah, ah, ah." Katsuo shook her head as he clicked his tounge.

Sakura winced as he forced her already aching neck to move.  
She was going to _fucking murder_ this bastard.

The jade eyed girl grabbed his hand that was clamping onto her hair.

The idiot man thought she was going to try and pull his hand away. But little did he know that she was about to make his ass grass.

Sakura clutched on his hand mercilessly. She channeled all of her energy and pushed her upper body forwards from the sitting position she was in with a vast amount of effort. Katsuo's body was lunged forwards as she hauled him over her with such violence.  
As she threw his ass onto the ground her side felt like it was being set on fire where her bruised ribs were located at. She disregarded the pain and hurriedly stood up before he could.

Katsuo's face, now full of dirt, looked at her with hate filled eyes. He jumped up from his place.

Sakura was panting as the pain in her head and ribs hadn't gone away yet. With her amazing ability to control chakra, she directly sent some to her injuries so they would heal quicker.  
The aching in her head subsided and slowly after so did the one on her side.

Now it was time to take this asshole down.

She waited for him to make the first move, watching and expecting him to lurch at her.  
But he didn't. He was studying her.

"You got me here now so what do you want?!" the pinkette questioned angrily.

"You are as good as they say." He replied while whipping off some dirt from his face.

The look of anger in her eyes flashed to confusion.

"What? You don't know? You're pretty well know dear Sakura. The Hokage's student, wonderful medic and possibly one of the Sannin from your generation. C'mon, those things don't stay quiet. You should know that." He was talking to her so casually, as if he had not just tried to tear her head off her shoulders a couple of minutes ago.

To be quite honest, Sakura was surprised to hear that she was considered to be one of the Sannin. She knew Naruto and Sasuke had most definitely received recognition for their parts played in the war, but she had felt so paltrily next to them.

Although this dumbass had just been attacking her she kind of thanked him for having mentioned this to her.

It gave her _so much more_ confidence to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Why is it that you're interested in me?" she asked brusquely.

"Besides being someone pretty damn important, you have _something_ that is just as important with you. Don't you?"

Sakura swallowed. He knew about the scroll.

How though? What did it contain that someone like him, an ordinary looking ninja would want or need?

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He laughed ominously throwing his head back and then looked her dead in the eye with all seriousness, "I wish I could believe you."

The pinkette looked at him in disgust.

"Now, if you hand me it nicely I won't have to hurt you anymore than I already have," again he looked at her disturbingly, "But if you don't then I'll have to do things I don't want to."

As he finished his sentence he made a sarcastic pouty face, putting a hand on his chest.

"Go to hell!" She yelled.

"You're in no position to say that… Look at your feet."

Sakura looked down. Circling exquisitely around her feet were millions of fancy looking markings. Some were curved and others were sharp. She couldn't make out any of them, she'd never seen anything like this. They were somehow similar to the markings on the floor when she and Naruto and Sasuke would summon but if these marks were the same as those, she would've known by now.  
She noticed another trail of the same marking leading to his feet, also circling around. Sakura's eyebrows knitted.

_What the fuck?_

The medic tried moving her legs to get her out of there.  
But they were completely immobile, it was like she had been paralyzed from the waist down.

"This is a ninjutsu I myself created. You see, I can move anywhere," He took a step aside bit the markings in the circular shape moved with him, "But you, you are now in what I call my _liquid jail."_

"Liquid?"

"Don't be so hasty. That's the best part, but only the people who don't comply with me get to see it and experience it." He smirked.

Sakura was beyond discombobulated.

"Just tell me what the hell you want me for?!"

"I don't necessarily want you. I want it. But since you're here now, might as well toy around with you." When he said it, Katsuo pointed to Sakura's pouch.

"What do you need _it_ for?"

"That is my business. It is not to be disclosed." He grinned.

She remained silent.

"So, again, I ask. Will you hand it to me nicely or will I have to force you to hand it over?"

"You're a fucking idiot!"

"Sakura… I'm losing my patience." Katsuo was tapping his fingers rapidly.

"I said you're an_ idiot_."

Katsuo suddenly stopped tapping his fingers. His bangs were now totally covering his eyes.

"Very well then."

His voice was tremendously low and it almost sounded distorted.  
The blue eyed mans hands dropped to his side then began to steadily rise.

Sakura watched his menstruations, only to feel a rush of bleakness at her feet.  
She looked down to see that water was beginning to form at her extremities. It was gradually becoming higher, as she thought of possible things to do it had already risen up to her knees. The frigid liquid nipped at her paper white skin, she was starting to breath fast as it rose up to her tummy.

_This is what he meant by liquid jail!_

The pinkette tried to frantically move but she was still in that paralyzing state.

The water was so, so cold. No doubt about it but she would reach hypothermia in a couple of minutes. If not, she'd just drown to death.

She was mad at herself for not paying attention to the trap he'd been setting on her. This could've been avoided.

Lastly, the water reached her chin, and continued to rise, and rise. Until she was fully submerge in the bitter water.

"The cold water will slowly soak up all of your chakra, making it impossible for you to do anything. When that process is done, I store the water in this special container I carry along with me. And I can drink it whenever I please. I'll be tasting and eventually using every ounce of your power. When I do… I'll be sure to finish you right here."

His words were muffled but Sakura could still manage to understand what he was saying.

She couldn't breathe her head was hurting again.

She cried.

Katsuo wouldn't be able to tell. She was under water. He wouldn't see her for the weakling she really is. It didn't matter.

His eyes felt like daggers as he watched her start to loose consciousness.

This was it.

She had failed.

Her vision became nothing but a messy haze. It looked like a watercolor painting with the colors bleeding into each other.

Then there was nothing. Just black.

* * *

"…_kura!"_

"_Wa… up!"_

"_Open….eyes!"_

"_SAKURA!"_

_The pinkette's eyes burst open but she quickly regretted it as she was met by nothing but blinding white light._

"_Sakura! See this is why I don't want you to become a kunoichi! I knew it would take away my daughter! It has proved me right that it is nothing but a life full of trouble!"_

_It was her mom Mebuki. The woman was sobbing, her slender hands were covering her face._

_Before Sakura could answer back she poofed away._

"_Sakura." It was Kakashi-sensei this time, standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets like always, "I have failed you as a teacher once again."_

_A single tear slid down from the silver haired nin's uncovered eye. Like her mom, he vanished just as quickly as he had appeared._

_What is this? Sakura's head was spinning. Where am I?!_

"_I should have never sent you on this mission." The pinkette's eyes were now staring at Tsunade. _

_The blonde woman took a sip of sake and melted into the ground._

_Sakura's eyes widened. _

"_Sakura-chan." At the specific way of the mention of her name, the girl's heart sank. _

_Naruto she tried calling out to him, but she didn't have a voice._

"_It's okay. You can stop trying to prove yourself to everyone now and most importantly to yourself. You've done so much for everybody. But it is okay to let go now."_

_Tears were streaming down his cheeks silently._

_What?! What was Naruto talking about? She wasn't going to give up! She wasn't going to let go!_

_She wanted to chew him out for being so dumb and talking all that nonsense._

"_Sakura…"_

_Naruto had faded away into a shadow, and out of that shadow he stepped out._

_Sasuke._

"_It is your choice now. If you stay or if you leave, it's all up to you."_

_He wasn't looking at her as he spoke._

"_Just know that I love you so much. So damn much!"_

_With that, he cracked. _

_Uchiha Sasuke was standing before her crying uncontrollably. _

_His cries scared her. She didn't want to see him like this. _

_She didn't want to see any of them like this!_

_Wake up!_

_Sakura, wake up!_

_WAKE UP!_

* * *

Water rushed into her mouth as she screamed. It made her choke violently.

_Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

Power surged through her body at rapid speeds. Making the cylindrical water cage she was trapped in glow.

Katsuo watched in astonishment as his ninjutsu marks started fading away from both his and her feet. The water began to crack as if it was solid. Through every crack a bright fuchsia light shone through, slicing through the forest. Nobody had ever been able to escape his ninjutsu, just what the hell was she?!

The man tried to desperately reactivate his own technique but was unsuccessful. His eyes searched for an outlet but was stopped when his liquid splashed him in the face.

He looked over to where she had been captured only to find her missing. He cursed inwardly.

As he attempted to make a dash for it the sound of flesh being pierced was heard.

His grey-blue eyes were wide and glazed over.

Blood leaked out of his mouth by the pint.

In the state of shock he was in, he still managed to look down at his chest.

The razor-sharp, metallic point he knew well was poking out through his heart.

Sakura was panting heavily behind him.

"I got my second chance."

* * *

**AN:**

**So this was all from Sakura's point of view Don't worry though, next chapter will contain a lot of Sasuke's POV.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one. **

**Let me know in a review!**

**AND HOLY SHIT GUYS DID YOU READ THE NEW MANGA CHAPTER? I'LL TRY NOT TO SPOIL IT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T BUT DAMN KAKASHI IS FUCKING HOT. UGH. WOW. I WANT HIM FOR CHRISTMAS. And Obito makes me :(**

**- Moon8Child ~_^ **

**P.S. If you guys haven't yet, listen to the song Let It Burn by Red. I love it and I think it fits Team 7's background amazingly. (Yes I know Red is a christian band, no I'm not christian, but I love their music.)**


	16. Chapter 16

Plants and twigs smacked him on his arms and legs viciously as he swept through them at great speed. The ceramic piece he wore protected his face from the attacks of nature.

Sasuke hoped that he wouldn't get there too late, that guy had determination written all over his face. But why would he want to go after Sakura for?  
Whatever it is that he wanted her for Sasuke swore he wouldn't let that asshole touch her.  
Over his dead body.

All of a sudden, the Uchiha felt a jolt of stinging pain run up his right arm. He quickly moved his arm to inspect what had happened.  
There was a barely visible, small slit on his forearm. A drop of blood seeped out.  
The boy wiped off the blood with his other hand.

He brushed it off, a small cut was irrelevant at a time like this.  
Sasuke resumed his way.

"Let me go!"

The dark haired boy immediately recognized that voice. His breathing hitched and he jumped down from the trees. He closed his eyes and concentrated on pinning her chakra.

He snapped open his eyes, finally locating her.

He took a step forward only to lose his balance. Quickly, he smacked his hand against a tree beside him. As he stared at the ground it started to swirl and ripple.

_What the fuck?_

He looked up again at his surroundings. The trees and bushes had turned a purple color, some blue. The Uchiha looked around frantically. He couldn't have been caught in a genjutsu this easily could have he?

Again he stepped forward and everything began to _melt_ right before his eyes. The woods around him dripped down into puddles.  
His touch made everything and anything ripple or bloat until it burst. He swore he could feel the splash of the object against his face and hands.

_Kami, what is this?!_

Sasuke dropped to his knees, taking off his mask and clutching his face in his hands. The fact that the world was being contorted into something unnatural and that he couldn't break out of whatever this was to get to Sakura was making him neurotic.

As long as he was trapped there was no way to getting to her. _Anything_ could be happening right now.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha looked up wide-eyed at the girl before him.

The pink haired girl was on her knees just like him. Her suit was full of dirt and had blood on some places. Behind her knelt that same guy that had chased after her, he had her beautiful locks in his hand, pulling her head back harshly. The girl's petite neck protruded out so much he could see her artery pulsing through her paper white skin.

Sasuke couldn't see the bastard's eyes as his hair was shading them. What he did get to see was that haunting grin as he pulled a kunai to her neck.

The Uchiha reached out to her. He wanted to snatch her away from the hands of danger, but as he desperately tried to feel for her they seemed to slide away farther from him.

Her endless sea green eyes held terror in them. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice was raspy and dry.

The sharp edge of the weapon smoothly slid across the Haruno's soft skin. The red line it left behind was perfectly straight.  
Sakura coughed hoarsely as the crimson liquid began to pour out by the pint. It covered her whole. You could no longer tell the color of her flak jacket or under armor, for it was permanently tainted red.

Sasuke felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest right then and there with cold hands. His whole body became paralyzed.  
He watched as the blood seeping out of her got thicker and began to clump up on the collar of her jacket and shirt.  
The light in her eyes was blown away easily like the flame of a candle.

The dark haired boy's breathing became rapid as he slowly snapped out of his trance.

The man who'd just cut her open threw her on the floor frivolously.

The Uchiha stared as he disappeared into the woods.

He turned his attention back to the lifeless body on the floor.

"Sa-Saku-ra…" he choked out and put a hand on her face.

Like all the other things he came in contact with, he saw her body ripple, like if she was made out of water, then slowly she began to sink into the ground.

A bit of relief washed over him as he figured his had just been another illusion.

Once Sasuke calmed himself down he tried to undo the genjutsu by stopping the flow of his chakra. When even that didn't break it he became curious.

That's when it popped into his head.  
The cut!  
The one he'd received earlier. Could that other guy have planted something somewhere with poison? No, neither that guy nor Sakura knew he was after them.

So then what was it?

He looked around at the unusual colored plants around him. One of these could have contained DMT in it and at the slicing of his skin could have entered his system.

He didn't care to figure out which one it'd been, he just needed this thing to wear off so he could find Sakura.

* * *

Oily, messy pink hair, tattered clothes with tears on certain places, and beyond tired. That was the best way to describe how she felt and looked as she trudged inside Suna's gates.

Sakura still had blood splattered on her face from her most recent fight. The liquid had since dried up and was cracking.

She had a split lip and a pounding dull headache.  
Sakura hadn't even cared to fix herself. She just wanted to get out of the woods and complete this damned mission.

Guards at the gate drew their weapons, but when they noticed her attire and forehead protector they came to a halt.

"This must be the person we got informed about! Somebody alert the Kazekage!"

The green eyes girl watched as they all hurriedly came to her side, aiding her by grabbing her arms and guiding her sore body to a bench. She gladly accepted the help and took a seat.

* * *

The red haired boy that at one point had threatened to kill her stared at her with emotionless eyes as she stepped into his office.

Of course by now she looked somewhat better. He had ordered people to get a nice hot bath ready for her after learning about her condition.

She zipped open her pouch and lightly placed the scrolls before him and bowed.

"I apologize for not arriving earlier. I'm sure you must have needed these."

It sounded stupid but she was being serious. She knew she had gotten attacked but she still felt dumb for arriving exactly on the amount of time that was given to her.

"There is no need for apologies. You completed your duty."

When she'd come into view, Gaara knew something bad had indeed happened. As much as she had washed off the caked dirt and blood, the cut on her lip and bruises decorating her body and the small limp she walked in with were all indications of a great fight.

Her placid face was still very much like when they were younger. Although she seemed fragile, it still held that determination like when he'd attacked her.

Not to mention this was the same girl who'd saved his brother.

There was a lot this woman had done.

She turned to walk out but he stopped her with his voice.

"Rest here tonight. I'll get you back to Konoha as soon as possible tomorrow."

Sakura looked at him but didn't say anything. She bowed once more then stepped out of the door.

* * *

Sasuke woke up startled, sweat glistened on his body with the sun's rays.

_Sakura._

He stood up too quickly and he became dizzy, almost falling over. As he regained his balance a bird swooped over his head. He swayed his hands at it, trying to make it go away.

The animal cawed at Sasuke's attack and dropped a piece of rolled up paper.

It fell to the floor, the Uchiha bent down to get it.

He ran his eyes over the name written across it,

_五代目火影_

He unrolled the thick paper, going over the contents inside.

_Sakura has made it to Suna safely. She is to be escorted back in two hours._

_For the time being, you start making your way back now._

_Tsunade._

Sasuke became relaxed when it was finally made clear that she was okay.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and placed on his mask again.

His exhausted body trudged along, making way back home.

* * *

Sakura sat in her small office at the hospital. Hands intertwined in front of her mouth.

She had finished writing the report for Tsunade but she was still too tired to get up.

It'd been about six hours since she had arrived at Konoha. She was so happy to be back.

Naruto, of course, had already visited her and had brought ramen with him. They ate together as she lied to him about how smoothly things had gone during the mission. She gave him weak smiles while he gave her bright ones.

Now she sat there wondering why _he_ hadn't come to see her. After all, he was the one who has possibly even more worried about her leaving than Naruto.

Sakura shrugged off the thought and stood up, the chair scraping against the tiled floor.

* * *

"I don't think you should be sending her on any more missions by herself."

A huff was heard followed by the shuffling of papers.

"There's a lot of things we shouldn't do but we still do them don't we?"

Sasuke scoffed. "That doesn't matter. I saw her get ambushed twice. It isn't safe for her to be out there alone."

The onyx eyed boy stood there, still dirty and worn out from his previous task. He was still clothed in his anbu uniform, thought his mask was in his left hand as he tried to convince the woman before him to not send Sakura on missions like this again.

"I agreed on letting you spy on her while she went on missions that should be enough. Let her do what she pleases, don't take it away from her."

Sakura had her ear against the doors, listening carefully. She had instantly recognized the voices as soon as she'd heard them.

Her heartbeat played along with the voices.

If you were to ask, she would promise you that she literally felt and heard her heart breaking upon listening to the conversation. Sakura had trusted him. He'd promised to not interfere with her businesses. Now she understood why he hadn't gone to see her earlier when she had arrived. He was too busy giving his own report to Tsunade about _her_ mission.

Slowly she unglued herself from the wooden doors.

In all honesty she was too drained to even cry from the anger and betrayal she was feeling. Not only was Sasuke in on it but also Tsunade. It made her heart sink that they both didn't think she wasn't capable.

The pinkette pushed open the doors with a long creak.

The two figures in the room turned to her, both wide-eyed.

Sakura felt tears gather in her green eyes. One lone tear slid down her bruised cheek, curving at her jaw and dripping off her chin.

She walked towards the Hokage deliberately, her grip on the papers she had in her slim hand had gotten tighter than it should have. The evidence were the crinkles on them when she placed them on her desk.

"Here is the report."

Silence swallowed them up.

"Did you turn yours in Sasuke-kun?"

Jade eyes turned to meet two endless abysses, then moved up and down scanning his outfit.

She gave him a fake smile. Her cheek glistened in the light from the tear that had cascaded down.

"I trusted you."

Sasuke could only continue to stare at her, unsure of what to say.  
But there really wasn't anything to say.

He had forsaken her and there was nothing that could be said to make things better.

He had fucked everything up once again.

And fear was once again creeping up his spine, because what if this time she was done for good.

God damn it, why was he such an idiot? All he ever did was bring her pain and sorrow.

Why must he be cursed like this? Everything that he loved or loves gets pushed away or taken.

"Sakura, I-"

The girl put up a hand to stop him. And like a puppy would listen to his owner he stopped speaking.

The Haruno advanced to the doors.

Sasuke watched as her petite form disappeared from his sight.

He fidgeted around, thinking of what to do.

Then ran out those doors.

* * *

He found her.

She was sitting on the rooftop of the hospital, just like he had done many times to clear his mind.

This time both of her cheeks shone with the moonlight.

She had been crying, it wasn't hard to tell.

"Sakura, please."

Her gaze stayed glued on the city below them, thousands of lights shining in the distance.

"I did it for you. Everything I have done from the moment I stepped foot on the war grounds it was for you. So please, don't begin avoiding me now. Not when we were about to be together happily."

His words were franctic. The fear had overpowered him this time. He wasn't going to let her slip out of his grasp again like the many times before.

Sakura spoke up, still staring out at Konoha, "You know, I always understood that I never had it as bad as you or Naruto.

There was a pause and she progressed, "You both grew up without the love and nurturing of parents and lived most of your childhood in solitude. I still understand and know that. But did you both ever think about how seeing you guys go under affect me? Or do you know what it's like trying to prove to everybody, including yourself that _you are_ good enough to somehow reach out to the people you love the most, the ones you'd do anything for, and help. How the absence of you and Naruto take a toll on me. You watch as they get consumed by darkness. You know the hurt they feel but you just can't take it away. All you can do is watch.

And slowly, I started getting consumed by darkness as well. I began to realize what solitude was.

When I was younger I always told myself I'd grow up to be an amazing kunoichi. But the other kids in the academy told me different. I was told I'd never be good enough, especially with this huge forehead of mine. Never mind the forehead, it was the undermining that pushed me to trying my hardest. I only ever succeeded in being smart on paper, but when it came to skills as an actual ninja, I failed horribly. That was proved especially well when I was set on yours and Naruto's team. I was so stupid, so naïve. But I wasn't blind.

I knew the way people looked down on me compared to you both." She chuckled sadly, "I even started doubting myself.

I was tired of always being the one in the shade. So I asked Tsunade for help, and she agreed to aid me.

And that is what hurts the most. That after all these years of trying to prove to everyone, to myself that I am _someone_ you guys somehow still look down on me. I feel like everything I have ever done has been for nothing. That I still can't do anything. I'm still that same worthless girl."

Sakura knew she sounded a bit selfish, but it was about time he'd hear her out completely and put her feelings before his. She was done being underestimated.

Everything she'd ever done was for them, and she knew Sasuke was being genuine when he said he'd been doing this for her as well, but it was still greedy of him to not _really_ _think _about how she felt about it.

Sasuke stared at her, her cheeks no longer glistening for they were now dry.  
He always assumed he knew what Sakura was feeling, but man was he wrong. It hurt his heart to hear that he was still inflicting pain on her. But now he had a clearer view of what she was truly feeling.

"Gomen..."

She cast her gaze down.

"Sasuke, if you really love me… prove to me that you can trust me."

"Sakura, I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I'm doing all of this again for my own benefit. I keep repeating the same mistake over and over. But please don't turn away from me.

Because I need you more than you need me."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat and she snapped her head towards him.

She was about to say something when Sasuke quickly moved towards her and pressed himself against her.

Their lips met sweetly. His hands became tangled in her pink locks.

The pinkette pushed him away gently, their foreheads still connected as their lips parted.

"Sasuke… I also want you to prove something else…"

Sasuke was panting slowly.

Sea green orbs shining brightly looked up at his glazed over onyx ones, "Prove to me that you love me."

* * *

He'd carried her all the way to their soon to be home bridal style. Sasuke didn't mind for she weighed about six ounces. Her body was tiny compared to his, he loved that.

The Uchiha pushed open his, _their_, bedroom door open.

He gently lay her on the fluffy bed. A ray of moonlight shone through the long window and onto the figure on the bed.

Kami, she was so damn beautiful.

Her porcelain skin seemed to glimmer, just like her eyes. Rosy hair was sprawled around her like a halo.

He leaned over her, his breath fanning her flawless face.

The boy's bangs brushed against her decorated forehead and one hand rested on her waist while the other kept him propped up, keeping him from falling on her.

All he could do was smile at her gorgeous face, smile at their position. He was _honestly_ smiling.

Neither said anything for minutes.

"_I love you." _

She mouthed out but never speaking loudly.

Sasuke buried his head in her neck, pecking at it with his lips tenderly all while taking in her familiar scent.

Sakura closed her eyes, appreciating the tickling pleasure.

The boy trailed kisses up her jaw and chin until he reached her mouth again.

"You are everything I ever wanted in this life."

His deep voice rang in the silent room before he continued his menstruations.

The night was filled with rough and gentle caresses.

With harsh, passionate kisses.

With nothing but love.

* * *

Jet black eyes woke to the sound of a river flowing and birds chirping happily.

The sun was barely beginning to rise.

He looked at the form cradled comfortably in his arms.

Her eyes were peacefully closed, and her breathing was slow and even. Some strands of pink hair hung messily over on her cheeks, he brushed them off with his free hand.  
Her naked body was covered by the blankets, shielding her from the chilliness.

He knew their clothes were still laying at the side of the bed on the hard wood floors.

Sasuke grinned.

He was content.

Very, very content.

* * *

**AN: **

**Ooooooh, some lame fluff. :B**

**Oh my god guys, I apologize for not updating for like what? More than a week? I feel so bad, I've just been super super busy.**

**Annnnnd school is officially starting next week for me so let's see how that goes.**

**To make it up to you guys, here's a really long chapter! I hope you guys like it and I hope it's not as messy as I think it is because I had to take pauses while writing this one. If it honestly sucked tell me in a review and I will edit it again. But seriously, be honest.  
And excuse any grammar errors and stuff. **

**On another note, I was pretty pissed at no manga chapter/episode this week. :( But it is a holiday week over there in Japan soooo...**

**I also have other great news, well for myself... One of my poems will be getting published in a chapbook again so I'm excited for that! :D**

**Like always, read and review! **

**- Moon8Child**

**P.S. I have another song for you guys to listen too, it's called Skin & Bones by Fit For A King. **

**I swear it goes along so much with this chapter and Sasuke. Listen to the lyrics and you'll get what I mean.**


End file.
